Will love conquer all?
by chrisii1991
Summary: James Moody has survived the Titanic sinking and is now aboard the RMS Olympic as fourth officer. What happens when he falls in love with a woman who believes in him but she falls for someone else who can give her money and a secure life? Will love conquer? Or will money? Will disaster strike again or can it be prevented?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Christine Beatrice Bates-24 years old, single. Traveling on the RMS Olympic to visit her father's sister in New York. Recently was involved in a car crash which killed her mother and seriously injured her.

Charlotte Jane Bates-26 years old engaged to Frederick

Frederick Rolls-31 years old Charlotte's fiance

Clementine Mary Bates-29 years old engaged to Henry

Henry Miller-35 years old Clementine's fiance

James Moody-28 years old 4th officer of RMS Olympic and survivor of Titanic,single

"Lord" George Downtown 36 years old. Rich as he is a successful businessman and looking for a wife to inherit his father's be given his inheritance as soon as he marries. Traveling to New York to try and find a woman as he has had no luck in England. Would become Lord when he claims his inheritance

Lord Victor Bates-63 years old. Father to Christine,Charlotte and Clementine. Widow of Ethel Bates. Recently diagnosed with terminal cancer. He dreams to see all his three daughters married and settled before he sends his daughter Christine to New York to visit his sister Susan to help cheer her up after the accident which killed her mother and left her with a temporary limp in her leg.

This story is set in September 1915 aboard the RMS Olympic


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you are all packed Christine"? Asked Victor

"Yes dad I'm all set" shouted Christine from her room, she looked at a photo of her mum and her sat in their garden, tears fell from her eyes. "I love you so much mum I wish you were here"

She put the photo back up on her nightstand. Well here goes nothing she said to herself in her head. Suddenly full of optimism she thought the trip to New York to visit her aunt Susan would do her the world of good.

It was about six months ago she was traveling in the back of her father's car with her mum Ethel when a car coming the other direction swerved into the side of her dad's car, killing her mother instantly and seriously injuring her and the chauffeur. She was very close to her mum and since her mother's death she couldn't get herself out of this deep dark place. For weeks she wouldn't come out of her room, she would eat all her meals in her room and would sit looking out of her bedroom window crying wishing her mum would come up the garden path with a flower in her hand and a big radiant smile on her face like she always did.

About six weeks after her mother's death Christine tried to return to normal, she helped out around the house and wanted to get involved in her two sisters Charlotte and Clementine's wedding plans. Christine was to be bridesmaid at both weddings; they made a promise that when Christine got married she would have both as her bridesmaids.

Charlotte was 26 and engaged to Frederick Rolls. They had met through mutual friends and had fallen in real love, not the fake kind where they only get married to inherit money and status. Christine hated the arranged marriage stuff and vowed that would not be ever happening to her, she would marry for real love like Charlotte and Frederick. They had planned their wedding for 10th march 1916. Only six months to go.

Clementine was 29 and engaged to Henry Miller. Victor was so desperate to get his daughter's married he arranged for a dinner party with the ruthless Miller family and their son Henry who was a snob and a lazy tyrant and wasn't interested in love but knew he needed to marry somebody to claim his inheritance or he would end up with nothing. He was too lazy to work and relied on his parents. At the age of 35 he was still living at home and had never even cooked an egg in his life. He may be lazy but when it came to telling people what he thought of them he was only too happy to. He treated his future brother in law Frederick like a common piece of trash and was only too happy to put him down at any opportunity. Clementine hated him but she wanted to keep her father happy in his last few months so agreed to go ahead with the wedding. She could divorce Henry after her father died.

It was a summer's day in July when Victor complained of breathing difficulties and coughing up phlegm with blood in it. Charlotte immediately took him to the doctor who diagnosed terminal lung cancer and gave him around about a year to live. Disbelieve went through all three girl's minds how could they lose both their mother and father in a year?


	3. Chapter 3

Christine went down stairs and gave both her sisters a massive hug

"I'm going to miss you so much sis" said Charlotte

"I'm only going to be gone for about four weeks, I need to get my head straight, and who knows maybe I will come back with a man" Christine giggled

"That would be so great Christine, hopefully somebody better than who I'm stuck with" sighed Clementine

"You only have to stick with him until after father dies, once he's gone you can divorce" stated Charlotte

"Very true Charlotte, I do think it's so disrespectful to dad though, I'm stuck with this horrible man until he dies. He will never get to see me with somebody as lovely as your Frederick, with somebody who makes me truly happy" she said with a sad expression.

"Dad is extremely proud of you Clementine" said Charlotte

"Wouldn't he be prouder if I married a good, honest, decent man not some tyrant? Asked Clementine

"You know he would, but this is his dying wish to see us three married and secure "answered Charlotte

"Christine isn't with anyone let alone about to marry so why can't I do the same? Asked Clementine

"Please sis,just do this one thing for dad, all you got to do is marry him, nobody is asking you to bear his children" Charlotte said, getting frustrated with her sister

"Ok, but I'm only doing it for dad, as soon as dad is gone, its divorce time "she said with little enthusiasm

Frederick came in the door and gave his fiancée a kiss

"Right come on Christine we better be going if you are to make the ship on time" He said to her

"Ok,Frederick,im just going to say bye to dad, I won't be long" She walked to his study where he was sitting very breathless.

"Dad, are you ok? I have to go now otherwise I won't make the RMS Olympic" she asked her father

"I'm fine honey; you have a lovely time, just watch out for icebergs "he chuckled "well you know what happened to Olympics' sister Titanic?

"Yes I do dad, but don't worry Olympic is very safe thanks to regulations since titanic sunk, there are enough lifeboats for everyone now" she stated

"Very well darling, I love you so much Christine, I hope so much you bring a nice man home and marry him before I die. I want that more than anything" Tears in his eyes

"Dad, don't cry, even if I'm not married before you go I will be one day once I find the right man for me" tears streaming down her eyes "just promise me you will still be here when I come home"

"I promise sweetheart, now come give your old man a kiss and cuddle" a big warm smile on his face

" I love you so much dad" she said

"I love you too darling, now go!" he replied

She ran through the house and got in the car with Frederick


	4. Chapter 4

Christine and Frederick arrived at Southampton docks; she was amazed at the size and beauty of RMS Olympic

"Thanks so much for the lift Frederick" she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"You're most welcome Christine, hope you have a great time" replied Frederick

"Thanks, I hope so" she smiled

Christine walked towards the ship and got her ticket out, she boarded the gangway and approached an officer letting passengers on, he was very handsome, bright blue eyes and brown hair and looked incredibly attractive and young

"Ticket please miss "Asked the young officer

"Here you are officer "smiled Christine

Their eyes met, he couldn't believe how beautiful her eyes were, and he smiled at her

"Thanks Miss, enjoy your journey" replied the officer

"I will do sir "she winked at him

He blushed, and then turned round to admire her going down the corridor; she caught him eyeing her up and laughed.

She walked down the corridor and felt a warm buzzy feeling from the encounter with this handsome, sexy officer. She found her room and got unpacked and decided to head up on deck to watch the ship leave Southampton.

She headed up on deck and watched the ship move, she felt free for the first time in six months. She got into a daydream when suddenly she heard a man's voice, a very posh voice.

"Beautiful day isn't it? The gentleman asked

"Oh yes, very "Christine replied with a smile

"I'm George Downtown, pleased to meet you Miss…"

"I'm Christine Bates, call me Christine"

"Lovely to meet you Christine" smiled George

"Same to you George "she smiled back at him

"So are you on here with family? A husband, fiancé? "He asked

"I'm on here on my own, I'm visiting my aunt in New York; I've had a horrible few months so my dad thought it would be a good idea for me to get away for a few weeks "she explained

"Do you mind me asking what has made the last few months horrible for you? And do you mind me asking you if there is a man in your life? George asked

"Not at all, there is no man in my life sadly; I'm waiting for the right one, not rushing into things. As for the last few months well I was in a car accident with my mum about six months ago, she was killed and I was badly hurt, hence the limp in my leg which will heal soon. I went into a dark place for months but came out of it and since have helped my two sisters plan their weddings. Sadly though my dad was then diagnosed with terminal lung cancer and only has months to live. He wants to see us three married and settled before he goes. But with my luck with men I will still be single when he goes. My sister Charlotte is lucky she found a man she loves, my other sister Clementine, not so lucky she is only marrying this horrible man to make my dad happy but she is divorcing him when dad dies. Dad doesn't know that. "Explained Christine

"Aww honey that is so unfair, are you ok with me putting my arm around you" he asked

"Yes that would be nice "she answered

Just then a certain handsome officer walked past, he saw Christine and George together and jumped to the wrong conclusion and walked off in a sulk

"Hmmm I wonder what is up with that officer? "George asked

"No idea, maybe told off? "She said "He checked me out earlier, we had a moment, oh dear, maybe he thought you were my boyfriend?

"A moment? What is a moment?" asked George

"I was boarding the ship and our eyes locked and we both smiled deep into each other's eyes. I then winked at him and went on-board I then turned round and caught him eyeing me up, he turned round quickly looking really shy and embarrassed "explained Christine

"You should go and talk to him, look, he's down there just sat there staring into space "said George

"Ok,I will, be right back" explained Christine


	5. Chapter 5

Christine approached a sad looking officer

"Hi "she said to him

"Hi "he replied

"Can I sit down? "She asked him

"Sure "he replied

"I'm Christine Bates"

"I'm fourth officer James Moody "he slightly smiled

"Pleased to meet you, and for the record that man you saw me with isn't my boyfriend, I actually just met him on this ship, he was very kind to me "she explained

"I'm so relieved to know that Christine, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you, you are so incredibly beautiful, that wink you gave me did something to me I will not say in front of a lady like yourself "he said embarrassed

"Ahh shit I shouldn't have said that, I'm really sorry" he said sadly

"Hey, no, it's really ok James "she said putting her hand on top of his gloved hand "you will never have to apologise to me "she smiled

"You are such a beautiful person in and out, any other woman would have slapped me if I had said that to them" he said

"Hang on, your name sounds familiar, I'm sure I read your name in a paper some time ago "She sounded puzzled

"I was on-board RMS Titanic as sixth officer James Moody, I was on-board until the end where I was pulled onto boat B by second officer Charles Lightoller,I was lucky to survive. We lost Captain Edward Smith, Chief Officer Henry Wilde, and First officer William Murdoch. After the disaster I took a yearlong break from sailing and I came back and due to my actions on the night I was promoted to fourth officer on RMS Olympic, and here I am "He smiled

"You are a hero "she smiled

"I was just doing my job that is all "he explained

"No you weren't, you could have got on a lifeboat earlier, but you decided to risk your life to save others, "she said

They were both silent for several moments when Christine asked him

"A man as handsome and sexy as you must be spoken for"

"No, I'm single and have been for as long as I can remember. I've had girls I've liked but they have all turned me down and hurt me. I am patiently waiting for the right one, I'm 28 now I hope she comes along soon I want to get married and have a family. Do you know what I kept thinking on that fateful night over three years ago? "He asked Christine

"What is that?" asked Christine

"What if I never get the chance to get married and have children? What if I die on this night?" he said

"I'm so sorry James, but you are alive, you have a chance. Just like I do, I almost died too "she explained

"OMG,what happened "he exclaimed shocked

"I was in my dad's car with my mother when another car drove into us, my mother died straight away and I was rushed to hospital and I have a severe limp due to nerve damage which will heal in time. When I left hospital I didn't come out of my room for weeks, when I did I picked myself up by helping plan my two sister's weddings. Charlotte is 26 and is marrying a really lovely man who loves her. My other elder sister is 29 and is only marrying this nasty man to make my father happy. "She explained

"My god, really? I wondered why you were limping" he said shocked "Why is your sister marrying to make your dad happy?"

"He has terminal lung cancer, he wants to see us three settled and married before he dies. Charlotte is marrying in march, Clementine is marrying in April but is divorcing her husband after our dad dies, and as for me, well I need to find someone before I can marry them "she sighed

"You will, you are beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you, I know if you wanted to be with me I wouldn't hesitate to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. Sadly I can't offer the things your dad wants you to have, I have hardly any money, I couldn't even afford to buy you a ring" He said sadly

"You do realise a ring is a material possession, I'm not wanting material possessions, I am wanting real love, I would rather live on the streets as long as I was with the right person who loved me, then live in a big, warm house with someone who didn't make me happy "she made it quite clear to him

He didn't say anything

"Anyway I better head back to my friend, it was lovely talking to you, bye "she said

"Bye Christine"

He sat there thinking in his mind, could she be the one? Someone who would love him for him? Someone who wouldn't care about how poor he was and how little he had to offer her? He then got depressed thinking of her going back to her friend who was obviously rich and kind and could give her love and wealth.


	6. Chapter 6

Christine headed back to George

"How did it go? "he asked

"It went fine; he was telling me all about titanic "she explained

"Who is he? "He asked

"He now is fourth officer James Moody, but back then he was sixth officer James Moody who survived titanic "she explained

"Wow brave of him to be on Titanic's identical twin sailing the exact route titanic took "he said

"Yep "she said quietly

"Christine, would you accompany me to dinner this evening and toast our first evening on-board this marvellous ship?" he asked

"I would love to George, thank you for asking me "she smiled

"I will pick you up at 7pm? He asked

"I will see you then "she said

7PM

George knocked on Christine's door

"Good evening, I'm here to escort a beautiful lady to dinner if she will join me "he smiled

"I certainly will "she smiled and kissed him on the cheek

They sat at the table chatting and giggling however somebody saw them from outside and he wasn't happy. He wanted this woman also. And be damned if he was going to let this man have her. James walked off angry and jealous but stayed in the vicinity to watch them leave the restaurant.

"Thank you for a lovely evening George, this has been the nicest day in a long time "she said smiling

"I want to thank you too Christine for being beautiful, can I ask you something? "He asked

"Sure, anything George "she said

"Can I kiss you? "He said nervous

"Yes you can "she smiled

Their eyes met each other as their lips drew in closer and he places his lips against hers and their lips entwined

James witnessed this, feeling hurt and let down yet again by another woman he went to the bow of the ship and cried. He sat there wishing he had died on titanic; he would be spared of this girl who had come into his life this day who had made his heart flutter, who had given him hope that he could be happy. What was the point if surviving titanic if he could never be happy? He decided killing himself was not the answer; he had to fight for her with every breath of his body. He was going to arrange to meet her and confess his feelings


	7. Chapter 7

George walked Christine back to her room and kissed her goodnight

"See you tomorrow then? "He asked

"Yes you will "she smiled

"Goodnight beautiful "he said

James was walking along when he saw George talking to an older man who must have been his father

"Dad, I've found someone onboard, she really likes me so hopefully at the end of the voyage I will ask her to marry me and I will get my inheritance as you promised" he said

"That's great news son, bring her along tomorrow so I can inspect my son's soon to be wife "his father said

James felt the anger boiling up,

"HE ONLY WANTS HER TO GET MONEY! THAT BASTARD!" James shouted

"I need to find her"

He rushed to her room

"Christine, its James, I need to talk to you urgently "he shouted

"Hang on, I was about to go to sleep, you will have to be quick "she said

"That bloke you are friends with? "He asked

"What about George? "Getting impatient

"He's only wanting you to get his inheritance, I witnessed a conversation between him and his father, he said I have met a woman and I'm going to ask her to marry me after this voyage then you can give me my inheritance as you promised "he explained

"Just fuck off James, you are trying to mess with me because you want me, and you can't have me because I have chosen George, love and wealth in one! Now get the hell out of my room before I call a steward "she shouted at him

"Alright I'm going "he said

Day TWO of voyage

Christine woke up refreshed and happy, she had a bath and got into a pink dress and headed for breakfast hoping to see George and hoping to avoid James.

To her happiness George was sat at a table with a smile

"Good morning Christine, I hope you slept well "he said

"I did thank you George, although I had an uninvited guest at my door last night spouting all sorts of lies about you "she said

"Oh yeah, who was that? "He said nervously

"James "she replied

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" he asked

"He said he saw you talking to your father and you said you had met a girl on-board and were going to ask her to marry you at the end of the voyage so you could inherit your fortune "she said

"That's rubbish; I'm not even on-board with anyone! Seems he's making up lies because he wants you for himself so he's trying to get you to hate me so he can step in "he said

"I said the same to him and told him to get out" she said

"I'm going to send a message to my dad and sisters I will be back in a while "she said then planted a kiss on his lips

"Ok, darling see you later "he said smiling

Christine headed for the wireless when to her annoyance James was walking towards her

"Don't! I have nothing to say to you"she said to James

"Please, Christine, I can't leave things like this between us "he pleaded

"Then you shouldn't have made up lies about George to get in my pants "she shouted at him

"I don't want to be in your pants, I want to be with you for better or for worse, till death parts us, I know we only met yesterday but I feel I have known you all my life. I told you the truth about George, and I would never lie to you. Even if it meant losing you to another man, I'd never lie to make you mine "he explained

"It's too late, goodbye "she walked off


	8. Chapter 8

James walked back to the bridge and just stood there when second officer Davy Blair approached him

"What's up James? You look lost?" he asked James

"It's nothing Davy" he lied oblivious to the fact Davy knew something was wrong after all they had been friends for years

"Spill James, come on mate" he pleaded

"Ok, I met a girl on here and I have fallen for her big time" James explained

"That's fantastic James! I'm really pleased and happy for you, it's about time" Davy said excitedly

"But it isn't, she loves someone else who she met aboard this ship" He said sadly

"Explain James" Davy replied

"Well her name is Christine and we met when I accepted her aboard we had a moment and I felt my heart flutter. I then was up on deck later and saw her sat with a man who had his arm around her and I assumed he was her husband or fiancé. She noticed I had stormed past them and she approached me as I was sat down and explained he was just a friend and that she was single so obviously I was really happy to know that. We then got talking about ourselves I told her all about titanic and she told me about her mother's death and her father's terminal cancer. I felt a bond and connection, she had survived the car accident that killed her mother and I had survived titanic. She then asked me if I had a lady and I said no, but not for a lack of trying to find somebody but every time I thought I had found somebody special they found out just how poor I am and how little I had to offer and they would run away for somebody better. Christine said she didn't care about all that stuff, all she wanted was love and she would rather be on the streets with somebody she loved then be with someone in a big house who she didn't love" He paused before crying

Davy put his arm on his shoulder

"She sounds perfect and very down to earth, perfect match I say" Davy smiled

"I know, she is the one I know she is, but she isn't mine, she loves somebody else" James said sobbing

"I thought she was single?" asked Davy

"She was, until I saw her kissing this man friend of hers, she even said to my face after I saw them kissing that she has love and wealth in one package" said James

"Ahh, James im so sorry. She's a fool mate" said Davy

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change anything, she's going to get hurt big time" replied James

"Why?" asked Davy

"After I saw them kissing I contemplated throwing myself off the ship, I said to myself why the hell did I survive titanic if I am never going to be happy. I mean for fucks sake I am 28,I have never had a real girlfriend, I have never had sex, I'm a sad pathetic loser with nothing to offer a woman especially someone as special as Christine. I should have died instead of Will and Henry, Will was married to Ada and they were going to start a family as soon as Titanic was back in Southampton and Henry already had children. I am a waste of space on this earth" James cried again

"Don't talk bollocks James! You saved so many lives that night, you are an incredible hero, and you were willingly to die for people who didn't know your name. There is a woman out there worthy and deserving of your love, trust me" Davy smiled reassuringly

"Well anyway after giving it a lot of thought I decided she needed to know how I felt about her so I decided to go to her room" James explained

"And?" asked Davy

"I saw her boyfriend talking to an older man who I found out was his father even though he had told Christine he was on-board alone; he said to his father he had met a woman on board the ship and by the end of the voyage he was going to ask her to marry him and then he would get his inheritance as his father had promised" James explained

"Ah what a rotten shit, there must be something we can do" Davy got thinking…

Ten minutes later he had a plan….


	9. Chapter 9

"We will get Christine and we will take her to George's room" Davy explained

"What if him and his father are in different areas?" asked James

"Then I will do some spying for you on my breaks" replied Davy

"Thanks Davy you are a great mate" said James hopeful

"I also have a Grayflex Madeline bought me for my birthday last year, if I see George and his father I will get a photograph" Davy explained

"That is great! Seriously when we dock in New York I'm buying you a beer!" said James excitedly

"I'm holding you to that mate!" said Davy

Wireless office

"Hi I would like to send my father and sisters a wireless telegram please" Christine asked the gentleman

"Certainly miss, just write your message on this paper" said the gentleman

She wrote:

Dear Father, Charlotte, Clementine and Frederick

Hope you are all well. I'm missing you all so much. So much has happened in a day. I have found a man at last! His name is George Downtown. He is a bit older than me but he is very kind and treats me well. He is coming to Aunt Susan's with me then he will come home with me so you can all meet him.

Lots of love Christine

She headed back to George who was still sat at the table

"Hi beautiful, did you post your telegram? He asked

"Yes I did George" she smiled

"That's good Christine, would you like coffee or tea?" he smiled back

"Cup of coffee please" she replied

George poured her a cup of coffee

"I ran into James on my way to the wireless room" Christine said

"Poor you, he is such a loser" he chuckled

"No he isn't, he's a nice well-meaning man" she said

George could feel his temper raising

"Oh is he now?" George said sarcastically

"Yes" said Christine

George grabbed Christine's wrist

"You do not speak of this fool anymore, do you hear me? You are mine not his, understand?" he said forcefully

"Ouch, you are hurting me, get off George" Christine cried out

George had a moment of conscious

"I'm so sorry darling I got angry, I didn't mean to grab your wrist, are you hurting?" he said worried

"I'm ok, and I'm the one who is sorry I shouldn't be speaking of him, you are right, I am yours, not his" she replied smiling

"In a few days we will be in New York and we will never have to see his face again" George smiled back "I think I love you Christine Bates, and I know we have only known each other for just over a day but you are so precious and wonderful and I wanted to do this when we dock in new York but I just cannot wait any longer" he said

He got down in one knee in the café and got out a small box and opened it up, inside was a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring

"Christine Bates, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked nervously

"Yes I will George" she screamed with happiness

He smiled and placed the ring on her ring finger and kissed it

"I love you" he said proudly

"I love you too" she said with tears in her eyes

Two eyes were looking in and had witnessed this event, not James but Davy. And he was worried about telling James but Davy knew James would find out eventually so he went to tell James. Even though Davy had never met Christine he knew who George was. He knew George from years before when George had tried to steal Madeline away from him. He was furious, he wasn't going to stand by and let this happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Davy approached James on deck

"James I have bad news" he said worried

"What is it Davy" he asked

"Christine and George are engaged, I just saw him propose and I know him personally" Davy said pissed off

"FUCK NOOOOOOOOO, I've lost her for sure now, what do I do? I need her, I love her" he said

He then asked "how do you mean you know him personally?"

"I was madly in love with my Madeline, this was before we were engaged when we were just seeing each other, he tried to steal her from me, I almost lost her too, again because George had money, but Mads eventually saw who was the better man and that George only wanted to marry her to inherit his dad's money so Mads came back to me" Davy explained

"That rotten tosser! I am so fucking pissed and angry!" shouted James

"I think the only way to get back into Christine's life is to offer her your congratulations, if she sees you being supportive, we may just have a way of sorting this but no good will come by wishing her ill" explained Davy

"I think you are right" said James

James found her on the ship alone

"Hi Christine, I just heard about your engagement, congratulations, and I'm sorry I lied before about seeing George with his father" He said

"Hi James, thankyou it means a lot, I hope we can be friends" she replied with a smile

"I would like that" he smiled back

"Would you like to accompany me to the telegram room to inform my father and sister's?" she asked

"Sure I would" he smiled

The telegram room

"Hi again sir I would like to send another telegram please"

"Of course madam" he smiled at her

Dear Father, Charlotte, Clementine and Frederick

Guess what! George has just asked me to marry me and I have said yes! I am so happy; I also have made a friend on-board his name is fourth officer James Moody who survived Titanic!

I love you all so much, see you soon

Love Christine

James and Christine walked about the ship for hours. It was clear to any passers that he was falling more and more in love with her. He hated having to pretend to be happy for her and George. He just wanted to rip that ring off her finger and throw it into the ocean.

"Well I better get back to George, good evening James, hope to see you soon", she gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and put his hand to the spot where she kissed him. He wanted more with this phenomenal woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Christine's room 8pm

There was a knock at Christine's door. She got up to see who it was, part of her was hoping it was James but it was George

"Hi beautiful" George said as he entered her room

"Hi darling" she smiled seductively

They both sat on her bed

"We are engaged Christine, but there is also something I want you to give me" He said

"Are you talking about my virginity?" she asked

"Yes I am, I don't want to rush you, but I love you so much and want to make us official" he said sincerely

"You are right George, the only problem is I do not want to get pregnant before I am married and I have no birth control" she said worried "I never thought this day would ever come otherwise I would be better prepared like my two sisters are"

"It's ok, I have something we can use which is effective at keeping unwanted pregnancies away, but once we are married I want us to have a family" he said

"So do I, just not now" she said

"I agree darling, I hope I'm not pressuring you, if you're worried we don't have to do this but I thought it would help us both get to know each other better and confirm our love for each other" he asked

"I want to George" she smiled

She grabbed George and stripped him down and he stripped her down they both got into bed, he was on top and they made sweet love, and the rest is left to your imagination reader!

An hour later they had finished, George planted a kiss on Christine's sweaty forehead

"That was amazing George, was that your first?" she asked

"No I've been with three other women" he answered "But you are the most amazingness and the one I love" he planted another kiss on her lips

"I'm going to have a bath George, would you like to join me then we can go to sleep together" she asked

"I would like that Christine" he replied

They entered the bathroom and Christine ran a bath, they both stripped in front of each other, Christine got in first and George got in behind her and she rested her head against his chest, she kissed him. He got soap and rubbed her down, she relaxed in bliss. She turned round and rubbed George down. They both got out and George placed a towel around Christine.

They both got dry and George got into pyjamas and Christine got into a nightdress, they headed to Christine's bed and got in, Christine snuggled into George's chest and they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Day three of voyage

Christine woke up, the sun was coming in her curtains, and George had disappeared

Alarm bells ran in her head, what if he left because she wasn't good enough last night?

She had to find him. But she didn't know his room, his own fiancée didn't know where his room was, she began to think it was odd that he had never told her.

There was a knock at her door, she got up hoping it was George, it was a message from her family, and she cheered up when she read it

Dear our Christine

We are so happy to hear about you and George

Hope you are keeping well

We are looking forward to meeting your new fiancé

Lots of love Father, Charlotte, Clementine, Frederick and Henry

She ran out of her door and accidently bumped into James

"I'm so sorry James, I'm just so excited about this telegram from my family" she smiled

"It's quite alright Christine, it's lovely to be bumped into by you" he winked

"I better be off, I need to find my fiancé, only problem is I don't know where his room is" she said

"Doesn't that strike you as weird? Why wouldn't he tell you his room?" he asked

"I will ask a steward" she replied

Both James and Christine walked down the corridor until they bumped into a steward

"Hello sir, can you tell me the room number of my fiancé George Downtown please?" she asked politely

"Certainly madam, room 36D"he answered

"Thankyou sir" she replied

James and Christine found the room and knocked on the door, they thought it was a massive area for just him. To their surprise an elderly gentleman answered the door

"I saw you talking to George the other day, you are George's father right?" James asked

"Yes I am, I am Herbert Downtown, and George is heir to my estate once he marries" he answered

"OMG, you were right all along James, I am so sorry" she cried "I have been taken for a mug

James put his arms around Christine and hugged her against his chest

Herbert asked "Are you Christine Bates?"

Red eyed, she replied "Yes I am, I'm George's fiancée"

"So has he explained the situation to you?" he asked Christine

"James has, and I have been a fool, George doesn't love me he only wants to marry me to inherit your money" said Christine

"Unfortunately dear, I cannot say whether he does or not love you, but yes he has been looking for a lady to marry to inherit his title and money" Herbert explained

"Thank you for your time Mr Downtown" said Christine

James and Christine walked out on deck and sat down together

"I've been a fool and I know I have hurt you so much James and I know you probably don't want to know me anymore" Christine said sadly

"Yes, you have hurt me but I do want to know you, I want to know every single thing about you, I am madly in love with you and no matter what shit you pull that will never change" he said

"Well I need to confess something that you will be disappointed at" she said sadly

"I slept with him last night, but don't worry there will be no chance of a baby, he took precautions" she said

"I can't say I'm happy about this but I'm not going to let this stop me from loving you" he smiled "Were you a virgin until you slept with George?"

"I was, oh I'm so sorry, I fucked up big time, you deserve better James" she runs off crying

"Christine!" James shouted and chased after her

She ran back to her room and locked the door.

James knocked on her door

"Please Christine, let's talk" he shouted through the door

"You don't need me, you need better" she said

"It is you I need" he said

"All that matters to me is you feel the same way about me is I do about you, we all make mistakes, and learn from them" explained James

Christine got up and opened her door

"I need to find George first and give him back his ring, I must do this properly at least" she explained


	13. Chapter 13

'This chapter which is the happy one I have borrowed my favourite scene in James Cameron's titanic"

James walked off as he had to be on watch

Christine finally found George

"You lied to me, you told me you were alone, you told me you loved me, but it was all bullshit so you could inherit. I gave you my most precious thing that I had been saving for the right man and it turns out the right man was standing there all along, I was just too stupid and naïve to see it. I even told him when I met him wealth and money didn't mean anything. And what did I do I chose you Mr Rich over him Mr Love. And I know he's hurting big time, he's just too scared too admit it incase he loses me" she explained

"I want my ring back if you have gone back to him, its true to begin with, I did charm you for money but I fell in love with you, just remember I told my father I was going to propose after the ship docked, doesn't it say something that I did it the second day of meeting you? I do love you; I would never have had sex unless I did. Ultimately it is your decision, me or him" said George

"The point is you lied to me, I could never be with someone who lied, you made me believe James lied to me, when all he did was tell me the truth" she said tears falling down her cheeks

"Here, let me get those" he said wiping the tears off her eyes

"I need to think" she walked off

On the bridge

James and Davy are on watch

"You haven't said much today, how's things going? Davy asked James

"She knows the truth about George, she has to decide what she wants, me or him" James replied

"I have confidence in her she will make the right decision, I think she will come back to you mate" he said cheerfully

"You really think so?" he asked

"Yes I do" Davy replied "Just be patient"

Sunrise 

James and Davy come off watch and say goodnight

James heads down to the bow of the RMS Olympic and looks over the edge, deep in thought of his dream future with Christine, but will it come true?

He suddenly hears footsteps behind him and turns around to see Christine smiling

"I've made up my mind" she said

"You've chosen him haven't you?" He asked her

"I'm going to show you" she replied

She tosses the engagement ring overboard

"Don't worry he'll be able to claim it back on the insurance" she said

"Are you sure this is really what you want Christine?" he asked her softly trying to avoid smiling

"Yes it is" she said

"Come closer Christine" he said

She walks closer to him

"Now close your eyes" he asked

She is slightly reluctant

He asked "Do you trust me?"

She replied "Yes, I do"

"Now take my hand and step up onto the railing" he asked

She stepped up onto the railing holding James's hand

"Now open your eyes" he asked

She opens her eyes; she is left breathless looking out onto the ocean watching the sunset

She turns round and looks into James's eyes and they kiss

They get down and embrace each other in each other's arms and they kiss again

"I love you Christine, forever and always" he said

"I love you too James" she replied


	14. Chapter 14

James and Christine walked hand in hand back to her room

"Well goodnight Christine, I will see you in the morning" He said

"Yes you will James" she replied

She kisses him on the lips

"Goodnight beautiful" he said smiling

He watched her go into her room and he walks to the crew passage

Day four of voyage

James woke up and got dressed ready for his watch; he was so happy and began to see a future. He couldn't wait to tell Davy.

"Morning James, sleep well?" asked Davy

"Very well Davy" smiled James

"Something has happened hasn't it?" asked Davy

"She's mine!" exclaimed James

"Good for you James, I told you! So do tell all the details" asked Davy

"Well she gave her virginity to him, but it's all ok, aslong as she's mine I don't care, well anyway she couldn't find him and she didn't have his room number so we asked a steward and he told us, so we went to the room and sure enough his dad answered and told us the truth, so she had to decide what to do. And sure enough she threw his ring in the ocean and we held each other on the bow of this ship and kissed" he smiled and a tear came down his face

"IM so thrilled for you both, true love conquers in the end" said Davy

"Yes love does conquer" replied James "And I couldn't be anymore happier than I am right now, infact I've never been this happy in my whole life" He smiled


	15. Chapter 15

Christine had just woken up and thought last night was a dream but she soon remembered everything. George's lies, throwing her engagement ring overboard, and kissing James on the bow of the Olympic. She glowed with radiance. She decided to take a stroll on deck to look for James as he should be nearing the end of his watch.

After she had washed and dressed she headed up for a bit of breakfast. Unfortunately George was sat to a table, as soon as he saw Christine he went over to her

"Good morning Christine" he said trying to be cheerful

"Good morning George how are you this morning?" she asked smiling

"Feeling sad and regretful" He said glumly

"I would like to remain friends if you would like that?" she asked him positively

"I would too, but I don't know if I can bear to watch you and James together" he said before continuing "my father thinks I'm a complete twat"

"That you are George, I can be your friend but not your fiancé" she explained

"I understand" he replied

"Now if you will excuse me I must send a telegram" she said before walking off

She arrived on deck and could see James; she couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his uniform, she smiled but he didn't see her, she thought she'd send this telegram then surprise him

She sent the telegram to her family

Dear Father, Charlotte, Clementine and Frederick

I have news, I split with George yesterday, and I am now in a relationship with Fourth Officer James Moody

I will explain more when I get home.

Lots of love from Christine

She headed to James and crept up on him quietly; she smiled at Davy and put her finger against her mouth to indicate Davy not to tell James she was about to creep up on him

She went up to James and put her hands over his eyes and said "Guess who" seductively

He laughed and replied "Oh I don't know, my sexy, stunning girlfriend?" he asked

"You're correct, how long until you are off watch?" she asked

"Now, you can go now" Davy butted in

"Cheers mate" James said gratefully

"We need to talk James" she said

James began to get paranoid, what if she had had second thoughts?

"Don't worry its nothing bad, it's about what happens when we doc in two days.

"Ok, babe" he said reassured

"Well I boarded this ship on Wednesday 10th September, and today is Saturday 13th September and we are due to arrive Tuesday 16th September?" she asked

"That makes our anniversary Friday 12th September!" he exclaimed

"Yep it is James, as you know I'm staying with my aunt Susan in New York for four weeks until Tuesday 14th October?" she asked

"I know we are going to be apart for a few weeks" he said

"Well when we dock I want you to come and stay with me and my aunt until you have to work again back to Southampton" she said

"I would like that very much but will your aunt be fine with me staying, and I can only stay until Saturday 20th September as that is when Olympic heads back to England" he explained

"I haven't confirmed yet, she doesn't even know about you but I am going to telegram her in a bit" she smiled

"Well you need to ask now" he laughed

"Ok I will be right back" she planted a kiss on his lips; he blushed and went red in the face. He couldn't get used to being kissed like that.

Christine wrote her telegram and gave it to the wireless operator

Dear Aunt Susan

I am about three days from New York, we are due on Tuesday. I have a small request, I have a man friend whom I would like to invite to stay with us until the following SaturdayHe is an officer on-board this ship, his name is James Moody

Lots of love from your niece Christine

She headed back to James

"Hi James, I have sent it to Aunt Susan" she smiled

"I love you so much" he smiled back

"I love you too" she replied

"How many children do you see in our future?" he asked shyly

"I've always wanted two, both girls" she replied

"Oh yeah? Any names you thought of?" he asked

"Valerie and Elizabeth "she said

"They are beautiful names Christine" he said

"What about you James?" she asked smiling

"I'd like one of each, for a boy I would like to name after three good friends of mine Henry William David Moody" he said

"After William Murdoch, Henry Wilde and David Blair?" she asked

"That's lovely James, Davy will be chuffed as would Henry and Will if they were still with us" she could see James was tearing up, she placed her hand on his, he squeezed her hand back

"I'm not crying because of Henry and Will, I'm crying because this dream of mine since I was 15 is going to come true with you" he beamed with happiness "I'm going to have a wife and children" he sobbed

"Yes you are I'm not going anywhere ever, this is forever till death parts us, I don't want to be anywhere apart from with you" she explained

"I'm so happy you said that, I think I'd rather die than live without you. I've already decided as soon as you get pregnant with our first, I'm leaving the sailing industry; I don't want to miss you or our kids for months. I will find a job doing something else which involves coming home to you and the kids every evening" he explained

"But sailing is your dream James" said Christine

"No, sailing is just a job, you and our family ARE my dream" he said "You know I can't afford a ring straight away but I will work my arse off and save every penny"

"I told you before I don't care about a ring, aslong as we are save together that's all that matters" she said "Anyways you never told me what you want to call a daughter if we had one"

"This is going to sound like fate, but Elizabeth is what I have wanted to call my daughter" he said

"Wow, that is fate, we both want to call our daughter Elizabeth" she said amazed


	16. Chapter 16

A steward approached them and handed Christine two telegrams, one from her Aunt which read

To my dearest Christine

I would be so happy to meet your new man. Looking forward to Tuesday. I will be there to meet you both and take you to my house

Love from Aunt Susan

She opened the other one

To Christine

You really bagged yourself a young hot officer? You lucky dog, I saw his picture after the titanic sunk, he's smoking hot, you better watch yourself ha-ha. I wish I could be so lucky. Does James have any single friends to set me up with? Incase you are wondering who wrote this, it's your poor love lacking sister Clementine. Oh by the way I am single again, me and father had a long talk and he said I need to find happiness in my own time.

Love from Clementine, Father, Charlotte and Frederick

"Ha-ha I must keep you away from my sister Clementine, she broke off her engagement and she said you are smoking hot, she remembers you from newspapers after the titanic sunk" she said laughing

"You have nothing to worry about, I only have eyes for you sweetheart" he said as he stroked her hair with his hand

"She wants to know if you have any single friends?" she asked

"Let me see, well Davy is married, Joe Boxhall is in a relationship, Harry Lowe is married, and Bert Pitman is single. I could try and arrange something with her and Bert; he is 37" he explained

"Her ex fiancé was 35, so only two years older" she smiled

"I will telegram Bert later and see whereabouts he is" he smiled mischievously

"God can you imagine me and Clemmy with two surviving titanic officers? Pretty amazing really" she said

"I'm not going to lie but having Bert as a brother in law would be cool" he said enthusiastically "but obviously not as great as having you as my wife" he kissed her forehead

"Can I spend the night with you James?" she asked

"In your room or mine?" he asked

"Mine, don't worry I'm not after sex, I just want to fall asleep with you" she said softly

"If you wanted to have sex I would be happy to" he said "I may be a virgin but I'm not scared" he grabbed her chin before kissing her passionately, he was so breathless and only managed to just say "I love and trust you Christine"

"I don't want to have sex with you in the same bed as I had sex with George" she explained

"Ok love, we will just snuggle and sleep" he smiled

They head for her room and snuggle in her bed

"Goodnight my angel" he kissed her neck

"Goodnight my prince" she smiled

Day five of voyage Sunday 14th September

"I've got to head up to the bridge babe, I will see you after my watch, I love you angel" he kissed her on the lips

"Have fun James, I love you too" she replied

She decided to go back to sleep for a while


	17. Chapter 17

Christine woke up and decided she would return to the UK with James the following Saturday after all she had done what she had set out to do. She was happy for the first time in ages.

She went to telegram her aunt again

Dear Auntie Susan

Plans have changed, me and James are going to stay with you until the Saturday then I am travelling back with him on the Olympic. I can't bear to be without him for three weeks. I hope you understand

Lots of love from Christine and James

She entered the restaurant for a spot of lunch before James came off watch

Suddenly two hands covered her eyes

"Guess who" James said cheekily

"My sexy James? Am I right?" she smiled

"Yes you are" he said then planted a passionate kiss on her lips

"How are you my darling? Did you have a beautiful sleep?" he asked

"Yes I did thank you, I also telegrammed my aunt, and I've changed my plans" she said

"Oh yeah, what plans? Hope not to be with me" he said slightly worried

"No of course not you daft buggar, I love you" she slapped his hand

"Good, so what has changed?" he asked relieved

"We are only staying with my aunt until Saturday then I'm coming home with you, I don't want to be without you for three weeks" she kissed him

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that, I don't want to be without you either" he replied

"Let's go up on deck again I need to talk to you in private" she said

"Ok babe" he said

They went up on deck and found a quiet place to talk

"What's wrong? James asked concerned

"There is another reason I didn't want to have sex" she said

"What is that? He asked

"I don't want to get pregnant until we are married, I don't want to take any risks until I visit my doctor when I get home" she explained

"Oh I know what you are on about, contraception, I understand full honey, I don't want to get you pregnant yet either" he said "I want to wait until we are married, I want to make love to my wife not my girlfriend" he explained

"Phew, I was worried that I would upset you by telling you" she said relieved

"No, it's completely sensible, besides give us time to save up to afford a baby" he smiled

"Exactly, when I get home I'm going to get a job" she said "I'm not going to expect you to pay for everything; I need to do my bit"

"You realise when we have our first baby it will be my job to provide for us? You will be a stay at home mum" he said

"It's my choice James, I can't have you having the entire financial burden, and it's not fair to you" she was getting sharp with James

"Listen to me, I'm the man I need to provide, end of discussion" he said

Christine stormed off

"Come back Christine" he pleaded

 _James's thoughts_

 _It will be ok, she's just upset with can't I make her understand I want to do this. Anyway why are we fighting over something that may not happen for years? We've only been together for two days?_

 _Christine's thoughts_

 _Why doesn't he understand I don't want to be a house mum? I want to be a mum who works and brings money in? He's a stubborn man_


	18. Chapter 18

Christine decided to leave her room and look for James

A steward approached her with a telegram

Dear Christine

That will be fine. I can't say I'm not disappointed you won't be staying longer but I will be happy to spend the time with you and James

Lots of love from Aunt Susan

She went looking for James when she bumped into George

"Hi George have you seen James?" she asked him

"Hi Christine, yes I have infact,he was talking to an officer and I was very disturbed by what I heard, he said to this officer he was having second thoughts about the both of you together" he said trying to avoid giving away the fact he was lying

"I knew it! We were talking about kids and I said I didn't want to be a house mum" she said

George had had no idea they had an argument so this to him was perfect timing. Maybe he could win her back if he told her she could work if they had children?

"If he really loved you he'd respect your wishes and dreams. I would never force my wife to stay at home, if she had dreams she'd be able to fulfil them." He smiled

"Maybe I gave up on you too soon, your intentions towards me to begin with were less honourable but I do believe you really love me plus you have more to offer, and I'm not talking about money, I'm talking about freedom to do what I want. Maybe I don't want to be at home all day while James is at sea for weeks, maybe I want to do something else with my life other than be alone for weeks with my kids" she explained "It's a big world out there, I want to travel, I don't want to be tied down" she said

"If you want we don't have to have children, I want to make you happy and give you what you want" he smiled grabbing her chin "after everything you have been through you deserve so much better, a sailor like Moody can't offer you the world like I can"

"I do want kids but not for a while and like I said to James I want to be a mum and fulfil my dreams of travelling and holding a job" she explained "and you are wrong about James he can offer me lots, he may not have money but he can give me his heart" she sat down

"ARGHHHHH" she screamed "I don't know what to do, I'm torn between you and freedom, and James and a secure family life"

"I know" he said

"If mum was alive she'd know what to do, maybe I should talk to Charlotte and Clemmy, I'm going to send them a telegram" she walked off

"Christine! Wait!" George ran up to her "what does your heart tell you?"

"It's James I want to be with" she said sadly "I'm going to find him after I have sent this telegram"

"Then you must go talk to him" George said disappointed but he wanted her to be happy and be with the person she loved. He had finally let her go

She sent a telegram to her sisters

Hi Charlotte and Clementine

I love James so much but he wants me to stay home whilst he works, I told him I want to work and travel but he insists on it. How can we be together when we can't agree on something like this?

Love Christine

Christine approached James who was coming off watch

"Are you really having second thoughts about us?" she asked him

"God no, why? Is it because of earlier? He asked nervously

"Yes and George saw you tell an officer you were having second thoughts" she said

"You really believe George after the bullshit he told you before?" he asked

"Why would he make it up when he didn't know about our argument? She asked

"Just lucky opportunity, he wants you and he'll do anything to drive us apart" he said

"So you never said to anyone you were having second thoughts?" she asked

"No, the only thing I said was to Davy was what to do, do you want to know what he said? James asked

"Go on" she replied

"He said I should let you soar and be the person you want to be, so I have decided that I want you to have the life you want and if that means you work and be a mum then that is what will happen" he smiled

"Oh James! I love you so much!" she jumped into his arms

"I love you so much, I never want to lose you" he smiled


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday 14th September 11pm

Christine and James were up on deck looking out over the Atlantic Ocean

"You're very quiet this evening honey" she said

"I was thinking about Titanic, we are nearly at the area where we hit the iceberg. All I can think about is that phone call from Fred Fleet and Will trying so hard in vain to avoid the iceberg, I think it was my fault, I should have answered the phone sooner, maybe it would have made all the difference" he said, a tear fell down his cheek "Today is Sunday 14th, back then it was Sunday 14th, 40 minutes time it happened"

"Come here babe" she said before letting James snuggle his head into her chest "It wasn't your fault, you did everything you possibly could, if the ship had gone head first into the iceberg many more people would have died, you and Will did everything you could and because of your actions more people survived then they would have done and I'm so proud of you"

"I really don't know what I did to deserve you" he said

"By being James Paul Moody, my soulmate" she smiled "maybe we could throw something into the sea like a flower in remembrance to everyone who died? I have a flower on my dress" she said

"That is a lovely idea Christine" he smiled

They hold hands and throw in a flower at the spot titanic hit the iceberg

"Let's go in, I'm tired" she said

"Want to stay with me tonight? Just snuggle and hold each other" James asked

"I'd like that" she smiled

They go to his room and climb into bed and fall asleep cuddled

Monday 15th September

"Good morning beautiful, would you like me to bring you a cup of tea before I head up on watch?" James asked a sleepy Christine

"I'd love one thankyou babe" she replied

"Kiss me first" he smiled cheekily

She gave James a kiss

James left his room and Davy poked his head in the door and gave James a cheeky wink

"Somebody looks chipper this morning, I noticed a certain lady in your room"Davy grinned

"Get your filthy mind out of the gutter, nothing like that happened, we just fell asleep together" James replied

"Never seen a girl in your room before" Davy replied

"That's because I've never had one pillock"James laughed

"Very true mate" replied Davy

"I need to talk to you on watch, once I've made Christine a cup of tea" said James

"Sure mate, see you in a bit" said Davy

James makes a cup of tea milk and two sugars just how she likes it and brings it to her in his room

"Here you go honey, stay in my room as long as you want" he smiled

"Thankyou babe" she replied before kissing him

"See you later" he replied before leaving to go on watch

James signed on

"Alright mate?" asked Davy

"Yep everything is great, I just wanted to know your opinion on an idea I've had for when we dock on Tuesday" said James

"Shoot" said Davy

"Well I want to propose to Christine before we go home and obviously I don't have a lot of money but I do have a pocket watch left to me by my grandfather so I'm thinking of selling it in New York and buying an engagement ring with the money and keeping any money left over for our future" James explained

"Ah mate that is a wonderful idea, you go for it!"Davy said excited "Promise though once you've done the deed I'm the first to know" he laughed

"I promise" James laughed

They continue their watch chatting and keeping watch

James gets off his watch and heads back to his room to his surprise Christine is still there

"Have you been here all this time?" he asked

"Yeah I have, I didn't see the point going back to my room" she replied

"Want to snuggle and sleep until my next watch?" he asked

"That sounds lovely babe" she replied

Four hours later

"Time for me to go up on watch, I will see you later, I love you" smiled James

"See you later, I love you too" she replied

James goes up on the bridge

"Hey Davy" James said

"Alright mate?" he replied

"I'm fine" James smiled

They chatted for about half an hour when they heard three bells and the phone rang

Could history be about to repeat itself? Three years and five months later?


	20. Chapter 20

James ran over the phone and answered it

"Yes, what do you see? He asked

The lookout replied "Iceberg right ahead"

James immediately gave Davy and the Quartermaster the message

Davy shouted to the quartermaster to go a hard a starboard

"Turn smartly" replied James

James went outside to survey whether the ship would strike the iceberg

The message was given immediately to the engine room

To his relief the ship was turning quickly and they just avoided hitting the iceberg

"Fuck me that was close" shouted Davy

James stood still he couldn't believe history nearly repeated itself

"James? Are you okay? Asked Davy concerned

"I need to go back to Christine" he left

James headed back to his room, Christine was awake

"James, what's wrong? You look really pale?" she asked

"We nearly hit an iceberg, we managed to go around it just in time, 30 seconds later we'd have hit" he said still in shock

"OMG! Are you ok?" she asked scared

"Not really, I can't do this job anymore; I'm not risking my life anymore, I don't want to lose you" he said crying "Life is too short"

Laying a hand on his shoulder "What will you do?" she asked

"When we dock back in Southampton, I'm handing in my notice" he said

"Maybe you could live with me at our house and look for a new job?" she asked

"Yeah maybe aslong as we are together" he tried to smile but was in bad shock

He fell asleep on Christine's lap

Tuesday 16th September docking day

James and Christine woke up

"Morning honey,im going to break the news to Davy,I know he's going to be upset but I have you to think about, you are my future and I can't do this job anymore" he said affirmed "Last night taught me you are where I want to be" he smiled

"See you later babe" she replied "I'm heading back to my room to pack my stuff"

"And by the way can you keep last night's events to yourself; we don't want to alarm anybody"

"Of course, I love you "she said

"I love you too" he replied

James headed up on watch to join Davy

"Hi mate, I have some news" he said

"What's up James?"Davy asked

"When we return to Southampton I'm leaving the sailing industry, I have Christine to think about and I'm not going to place my life in danger and leave her alone, last night's events were a wakeup call" he explained

"Wow James, that's a brave decision, although what will you do with yourself?"Davy asked

"Christine is going to talk to her father about me living there temporarily until I can get a new job sorted" he explained

"I can't pretend I'm not going to miss you but you got to do what's right for you and Christine"Davy said

"Last watch until we dock, would you fancy coming to Christine's aunt with us? Then I need your help choosing a ring as you are my best man" James smiled

"And you can buy me that beer you promised me!" Davy chuckled

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that" James replied

"Oh I never forget"Davy smiled

Christine approached the bridge

"Hi Davy, so I guess James has told you" she said

"Yes he has, good luck to the both of you, I hope we all stay friends and go out for dinners"Davy said

"Of course we will" James said before kissing Christine

"You all packed honey? He asked her

"Yes all done" she smiled at James

"Can I just say that since James met you I've never seen him this happy?"Davy smiled

James blushed

"He makes me very happy too" she smiled before kissing James again

They chatted until James and Davy came off watch and had to pack their things

That afternoon

RMS Olympic docked in New York

Christine and James had arranged to meet each other later that afternoon as James had to stay on the ship to make sure everything was sorted .They had arranged for Christine to pick him up later when he had finished his duties

They kissed each other goodbye

"See you later, I love you "she put her arms around him and they embraced before she stepped off the ship

She could see her aunt's car; she ran to her aunt and gave her a massive cuddle

"Aunt Susan! I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you" she said excited

"Hello my dear, I know you have, talking of, where is your new man?" she smiled

"He has had to stay behind to make sure everything is safe and sound on the ship but he will be done in 2 hours so we can pick him up then and our friend Davy Blair, if you're ok with that?" she asked

"Of course my dear, I'm looking forward to it" Susan said

"Well as we are alone for a bit I need to talk to you about something delicate "Christine asked shyly

"Is this the "sex" subject? Have you two had sex yet? "she asked her niece

"No, that's why I needed to talk to you" Christine replied

"Do you need to see a doctor?" she asked Christine

"Yes, we want to be together pretty soon but we need to be safe" Christine replied embarrassed

"Certainly darling, I will the doctor out for this evening" she smiled at her niece

"Thankyou Aunt Susan" Christine smiled


	21. Chapter 21

Susan's house

"Well here we are my dear, make yourself at home whilst I call the doctor" she smiled

"Which is my room?" Christine asked

"Upstairs, first room on the left" Susan replied

"Thankyou"Christine replied

She entered the room, to her joy there was a double bed so at least her and James would be able to sleep together in the same bed

She spend about half an hour unpacking, all she wanted was James, she couldn't wait to see him

She went downstairs

"All unpacked, thanks for letting James stay" she said

"That's alright, you are my niece and he is your boyfriend and I want to get to know him. Does your friend Davy need a room?" She asked

"He's ok, he's staying in a hotel until Saturday" Christine replied

"Nonsense, he can stay here, I have enough rooms!" she smiled

"Ok, well you can ask him when he and James arrive" Christine smiled

"My doctor will be here in an hour then we can drive down to the docks and collect James and Davy, in the meantime are you hungry?" Susan asked

"I'm ok thankyou Aunt Susan, and thank you for making this appointment" Christine said

"Would you like me to be there with you?" she asked

"It's ok I can do this on my own" Christine replied

The hour passed when there was a knock on the door. Susan answered

"Good evening Doctor Morton, do please come in" Her aunt smiled

"Thank you Miss Bates" He entered

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" asked Susan

"No thank you, I'm fine, where is the patient?" he asked

"Dr Morton, this is my niece Christine from the UK, her father is my brother" Susan replied

"Lovely to meet you Christine, how may I help you? He asked

"Use this room "her aunt told her

Christine and Dr Morton entered the room

"So how can I help Christine?" he asked

"I've just got into a relationship and I want to be with my boyfriend but without risking pregnancy, and I'm not sure what to use to prevent pregnancy?" she asked shyly

"Ah well there is a thing called a cervical cap, you place over your cervix before sex, I can write you a prescription and you can pay for them at a pharmacy" he smiled

"Thankyou Doctor" she sighed with relief

"I hope you don't mind me asking who this lucky man is?" he asked

"Not at all, his name is James Moody officer of Titanic and Olympic" she smiled proudly

"Oh bless, I take it you met on a ship?" he asked

"Yes we met last week, he is staying here with me until Saturday when we are going home to England, and I want him to get to know my father before he passes away" she said sadly

"I was so sorry to hear about Victor and Ethel, how terribly sad for your family" he said

"Thankyou doctor, I still miss mum everyday but at least my leg is healing fast, in fact since I met James I've hardly noticed the limp" she smiled

"If you'd like I can take a look at it for you and see how the healing process is coming along" he smiled

"Ok Dr"she smiled

"It's looking good, I'd get your actual doctor at home to take a thorough look but its healing very fast, maybe because you've been so happy, they do say people who are happy can take less time to heal" he replied

"Yeah you could be right" she said

"Well I better be going, here's the prescription, make sure you thoroughly wash the device before you use it again" he stated

"Ok, thankyou doctor" she replied

She could hear the doctor and her aunt talking and then the front door closed

"Come on then, we will go to the pharmacy and then pick up two handsome gentlemen" Susan smiled "Do you need money for the prescription?" she then asked

"I've got money thankyou Aunt Susan" she smiled

"Ok darling" replied Aunt Susan

On the RMS Olympic

"You seem anxious James, are you okay?"Davy asked James

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm just nervous about meeting Christine's family, I'm worried they won't like me and think she deserves more which of course she does, I don't want to lose her" he said

"James, James, James, it doesn't matter what they think, she loves you and she won't let her family come between you both" he placed his arm on James's shoulder for reassurance

"I hope you're right" he gave a brief smile

"Now come on, we've done our duty, let's go and wait for Christine and her Aunt"Davy said

James and Davy left the ship and waited outside

Christine got out of the car and ran over to James and jumped into his arms and they passionately kissed

"I've missed you so much" he said breathlessly before kissing her again

"I've missed you so much more, oh hi Davy"she said

"I'll go and greet your aunt while you two catch up"Davy winked at James

James and Christine approached her aunt

"Aunt Susan, this is James Moody, James this is my aunt Susan" she said nervously

"It's lovely to meet you James" she smiled warmly

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Bates, May I kiss your hand?" he said charmly

"Of course you may, its Miss Bates by the way, I never married" she smiled

"Oh I am really sorry" James blushed

"It's ok really James, come on let's get in the car" Susan said

They drove back to Susan's car getting to know one another

"Hers our room James" she smiled

"It's beautiful just like you" he kissed her

"I've seen a doctor" she said

"What's wrong?" looking concerned and worried

"It's nothing bad, I've got a contraceptive device for when we get married, he also said my leg is healing fast, he thinks it's because I'm so happy now" she smiled

"That's great honey, the future is looking good, by the way me and Davy are going out tomorrow afternoon and evening" James explained

"Going anywhere nice? She put her finger against his cheek

He then kissed her finger

"Just out, owe him a beer" he laughed

"Ok" she smiled

Wednesday 17th September afternoon

James kissed Christine

"Me and Davy are off out, see you both later" James said

"Stay safe both of you" smiled Aunt Susan

"I love you James, bye Davy"Christine smiled

"Bye Christine, bye Susan" said Davy

James and Davy left

Susan and Christine sat down on the sofa

"So come on, what do you think?" she asked her aunt hopeful

"I think he's wonderful Christine, you've got a keeper there, never let him go" she said to Christine

Christine kissed her aunt on the cheek

"Thank you so much Aunt Susan, I just hope father approves" Christine said

"I'm a tougher critic then you're old man, if I approve then he definitely will!" Susan chuckled

"I hope so, because I'm not dumping him whatever anyone says" Christine said

"Nobody would expect you too, if you love him enough it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks" Susan smiled trying to reassure her niece


	22. Chapter 22

New York City

Davy and James approached the jewellery store to browse rings before selling the pocket watch

"Seen anything yet?" asked Davy

"Not yet" replied James

James browsed several rings until he found the one he wanted

"This one" James smiled

"It's beautiful James, very expensive though" replied Davy

James took his pocket watch and to his surprise he got more for it then the cost of the ring, he smiled and purchased the engagement ring for Christine

"So when are you doing the deed?" Davy asked

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take her out for a picnic" James smiled

"Aww that is romantic mate, good luck"Davy smiled

"Now let's go get that beer" James chuckled

Thursday 18th September morning

James and Christine woke up in bed

"Good morning my beautiful angel" he kissed her

"Morning James" she smiled

"I'm taking you on a picnic" he stated

"Aww, how lovely" she said excited

"Go get dressed, I'll be downstairs waiting for you" he kissed her

He went downstairs where Davy and Susan were sitting smiling, Susan had prepared the picnic

"Good luck" said Davy

"I hope you get the answer you want James, my future nephew in-law" beamed Susan

"Thank you both of you, I hope so too" said James nervously

"Do you have the ring?" asked Davy

"In my pocket" James answered

Christine came downstairs in a beautiful lilac dress, James couldn't take his eyes off her, his eyes met hers, they both smiled

"I'm ready" she beamed

"You look phenomenal" James said flabbergasted

"Thankyou"she said

"See you both later" Davy and Susan said to James and Christine

Christine and James arrived at the park

"This is so lovely "Christine smiled

"I need to ask you something" he said nervously

"What is that honey?" she asked

"I know we haven't known each other long, and I know this is sudden, but the last few days have been the most, amazingness, fun and happy days of my life. I want to grow old with you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it, he took the ring out and got down on one knee

"Christine Beatrice Bates, will you make me the happiest man on the entire planet and agree to be my wife?" he said anxiously

"James Paul Moody, I would be so honoured to become your wife, my answer is YES!"She screamed and jumped into his arms

He placed the ring on her ring finger; he didn't try to hide the tears going down his face. He was the happiest man on the planet.


	23. Chapter 23

Christine and James enjoyed their picnic and decided to lie in the sun for the rest of the day in bliss

At 5pm they headed back to Aunt Susan's

They entered the door where Davy and Susan came rushing. They noticed the sparkler on Christine's finger and immediately offered their congratulations

"Congratulations my dear niece and her husband to be" Susan beamed with pride "I will write a telegram to your father straight away" she said before walking away

"Congratulations mate" Davy said

"Thankyou Davy" replied James

"I still don't understand how you could afford this ring James" Christine asked

James wasn't sure whether to tell her how

"You should tell her mate, honesty is the way to make marriage work" Davy smiled

"OK, sit down Christine" he asked her

She sat down

"My grandfather died about five years ago and he left me a pocket watch, I had been talking to Davy on-board about buying a ring and he agreed that I should sell the pocket watch to buy you a ring and any left over money which there is a fair bit should be kept for our future" he said nervously and seeking approval

"James that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard anyone do" she kissed him on the lips

"I was worried you wouldn't approve" he smiled back

"Well I'm sure your grandfather would want you to be happy, and if that meant sell it to buy something you wanted then yes, this could be like him saying I approve of you getting married, and if he was anything like his grandson then he was a wonderful man" Christine took James's hand and placed it against her heart "This beats for you and will do until the day I die"

"God, I love you so much" James took her hand and placed it against his heart" this is yours forever soon to be Mrs Moody" he gazed into her eyes

"I can't wait to be Christine Moody" she glowed

"Are you sure you want to take my name? You don't have too you know, or you can hyphenate and be Bates-Moody or Moody-Bates oh actually scratch that last one haha"he laughed

"Yeah I'm not going to be Christine Moody-Bates" she laughed "No I'm going to take your name Christine Moody" she smiled

"Any ideas when you might get married?" Davy asked

"When we get home we will talk to my local vicar, ASAP we are thinking because of dad, I want him to be at our wedding" Christine replied

"Perhaps around Christmas?" added James

"That would be perfect" Christine smiled

Susan came in the room

"Just sent a message" she smiled

"Thanks Aunt Susan" Christine smiled

Friday 19th September

"We'd better start packing ready for the voyage home" said Christine

"Ahh the joys of work" exclaimed Davy

"My last voyage" said James "I won't pretend I won't miss sailing but you come first in my life now Christine"

"I love you so much James" Christine said

"I love you" he replied

Saturday 20th September voyage day

"Have you three got everything?" asked Susan

"Yes Aunt Susan, we'll telegram when we arrive home" Christine replied "Giving her aunt a cuddle "Thank you for everything"

"You are very welcome my dear I'm just so happy for the pair of you, when you set the date please let me know in advance so I can book passage" she asked her niece

She hugged James "Welcome to the family James, hope we see each other again very soon" she smiled

"It's been lovely meeting you Susan, my future Aunt in-law" James kissed her hand

"You are a lovely guy and perfect for Christine, I know you will always make her happy" Susan said

"Goodbye Miss bates" said Davy "Thank you for your hospitality"

"You're very welcome Davy, and its Susan, I trust you will be James's best man?" she asked

"Well I haven't been officially asked yet" he chuckled

"Davy, will you be my best man?" asked James

"I'd be honoured mate" Davy beamed with pride

"Good luck guys" said Susan

They left and headed For RMS Olympic where Susan dropped them all off

They passed the voyage without any drama

They arrived back in Southampton on Friday 26th September on James and Christine's two week anniversary, so much had happened in just two weeks, Christine was now engaged to a wonderful man. The next hurdle was introducing James to her father and hoping to seek his approval


	24. Chapter 24

Friday 26th September Afternoon

Frederick was outside waiting for them in the car.

James had one last thing to do before leaving, to hand in his notice to White Star Line

Christine went over to Frederick and gave him a kiss and hug

"Where is Mr Moody Christine?" Frederick Smiled

"He's handing in his notice, we will explain everything when we get home" Christine explained "How are you all?" she asked

"Everything has been fine Christine, we are all excited to hear about you and James, show me your engagement ring" he asked

She held up her left hand

"Wow that's a stunner, how did he afford that?" he asked "Even Charlotte's isn't that big" he exclaimed

She smiled proudly "His grandfather died and left him a very rare pocket watch and he sold it to buy me a ring" she explained

"Jesus Christine do you even realise how luck you are? I don't know of anyone who would do such a thing, I definitely wouldn't" he exclaimed

"I am very lucky" Christine smiled proudly "I think you two will be the best of friends"

At the white star line office

"How can I help you Mr Moody?" asked a gentleman sat at a desk

"Good afternoon sir, I wish to speak to Mr Best please" James asked

"Certainly sir I will see if he is free" replied the gentleman

"Thank you very much" replied James

Five minutes later the gentleman appeared

"Go through Mr Moody" he smiled

"Thank you very much" James smiled back

James entered the room

"Good afternoon James how may I help you?" asked John Best

"Good afternoon Mr Best, I need to hand in my resignation" James said

"Oh James, how very sorry I am to hear that" John said sadly

"I'm very sad to leave too, but you see I got engaged to this beautiful woman and we are planning our future together and I have decided I can't do this job anymore, after the iceberg scare on-board RMS Olympic I don't ever want to risk my life anymore" explained James with sadness in his voice

"I can fully understand James, you leave with all our best wishes for your good future, who is the lucky lady" John asked

"Her name is Christine Bates, we met on-board Olympic and fell in love and got engaged in New York in just two weeks,im travelling back to her home to meet her family" James smiled

"Aww well congratulations and best of luck for the future James, we will miss you, you are an incredible sailor" John shook James's hand "Goodbye"

"Goodbye Mr Best" James left the room and headed for Christine and Frederick

James approached Christine and Frederick, James kissed Christine

"All done" he smiled at his fiancée

"Fred this is my James, James, this is my sister's fiancé Frederick" Christine explained

"It's a real pleasure to meet you James" Frederick smiled offering out his hand

"And to you Frederick" James shaked his hand

"Right guys let's get in" Frederick told them

The three of them spent the next half an hour catching up and getting to know each other

Victor's home

They approached the home of Victor, Christine, Charlotte, Clementine and Frederick

They all got out of the car

"Nervous?" Christine asked James nervously

"Yes, very" James replied

"Don't worry James, I was the first time I met Victor but we get on so well" Frederick tried to reassure James

Frederick opened the door and out rushed Charlotte and Clementine

"Wow, hi Mr Moody" said Clementine excited

"It's a pleasure to meet you Clementine, and call me James" James kissed her hand

Charlotte smiled and gave Frederick a kiss

"Hi James it's a great honour to meet the man who has swept my beautiful little sister off her feet" Charlotte smiled

"Show us the ring Christine" Clementine shouted excitedly

Christine held her up her left hand again. Both sisters were shocked at its beauty and were both shocked at how James bought it

"I will go and get some lemonade and the five of us can sit outside" said Clementine

"Where is father?" asked Christine

"He's up in bed at the moment; we won't disturb him until he wakes" Smiled Clementine

The five of them spent the evening out in the garden chatting

Victor came outside

"Evening all" Victor said

James immediately stood up

"So this is the man who has my daughter's heart?" Victor smiled

"Yes it is, I'm James Paul Moody, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Bates" James said nervously

Victor smiled

"The pleasure is all mine James" Victor smiled and he approached the table

James held out a chair for Victor to sit on

"There you are Victor, would you like me to pour you a lemonade?" James asked

"Thankyou James" replied Victor

The six of them sat at the table, Victor and James got to know each other

Victor approved of James and was so very happy at their engagement news

He couldn't wait to have James as his son in law

Infact they all loved James

They all headed indoors

"Christine would you accompany me to my study, I would like to chat alone" asked her father

"Certainly dad" said Christine

Victor and Christine entered his study

"I want you to know I am very happy and proud of you for finding James, I believe you two will have a great future together" Victor smiled

"Aww thanks daddy! He makes me so happy! I'm so happy you like him, he's a fantastic man" she said

"When I go I want you two to live in this house and raise your family here" he said "you are my favourite child, Charlotte and Frederick are moving into their own house and Clem is moving into a flat"

"Daddy, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, you will be alive to see me and Charlotte get married" she cried

"It's unlikely, I'm getting weaker by the day" he said

"Me and James are planning to get married at Christmas" she said

"I will try to live that long, but even if I don't, I want you to know I am so proud of you for making a new life for yourself and your mother would be too" he cried

"Aww daddy" she embraced her crying father

"I love you so much Christine" he said

"I love you too" replied Christine


	25. Chapter 25

The next week went fast; they were all enjoying living together.

James wanted to take Christine to Scarborough to meet his family and collect all his things.

They headed there on Saturday 4th October

They approached the home of Mr and Mrs Moody and there three other children John, Christopher and Margaret.

James rang the doorbell where a lady in her early 50's answered, her name was Evelyn, and she had a lovely smile

"Come in James, you must be James's fiancée Christine?" she asked with a smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Moody" Christine said

A girl then came in the door, she looked about 20 and had long brown hair and was wearing a white dress

"James! You're home" Margaret shouted

"Not for long though sweetie, I'm moving in with my new fiancée, this is her, her name is Christine" James beamed with pride

"It's lovely to meet you Margaret" said Christine

"Hi Christine, I guess that makes us sisters, I always wanted a sister" she smiled

"Come into the living room" smiled Evelyn

In the living room sat John Snr, John Jnr, and Christopher

Christine felt overwhelmed and couldn't believe how alike James was to his two brothers

"Dad, John, Christopher I would like to introduce you to someone very special in my life" James said

"This is my beautiful fiancée Christine" James said with pride

"How lovely to meet you Christine" John Snr said

"Can I kiss your hand Christine?" said Christopher flirting with Christine

"Sure, I guess" she laughed

"Oii she's mine, cheeky bugger" James playfully said to Christopher

"Not if I've got anything to do with it, she's beautiful. How the hell did you win her?" Christopher asked

"By being a honest and a good man" said Christine

"And he didn't "win" me, he stole my heart" she continued

They all chatted before James and Christine headed up to his bedroom

"Welcome to my room" James winked at her sexily

"Thankyou Mr Moody" she winked

"Hey! I told you what that wink does to me" he said seductively

"You have to wait Mr Moody" she smiled

"The wait is killing me, I just want to be with you in every single way" he said

"And we will" she said

"Can we fool about on my bed?" he asked

"Sure" she said

They fooled and played for a good hour without having sex although James just wanted her right then and right there he had to resist his urges until his wedding night

They started packing up his things

They spent the next few days with the Moody family before leaving the next day

Sunday 12th October

"Look at my eldest child all grown up and moving in with his fiancée" Evelyn cried

"Aww mum, its ok I'll write all the time and we will come up and see you all" James kissed his mum's cheek

"Me and your father are so proud of you James" Evelyn smiled

"I love you guys so much" James smiled

"Look after him Christine" said John Snr

"I will do John" Christine smiled

"Let us know when you have both set the date" Evelyn said

"We will do mum" Said James

"Come give us a hug Margaret" said James before grabbing his little sister in the air and spinning her around and planting a big kiss on her cheek

"I love you James" Margaret smiled at her big brother, her idol, her role model

"Bye James, I was only kidding about Christine, she's a lovely girl, you've done well mate" said Christopher

"Too right" said John Jnr

James was oblivious to the fact his two brothers both fancied his fiancée

"She's amazing" beamed James

Christine and James both said their goodbyes to the Moody family before heading back to their new home in Southampton


	26. Chapter 26

Monday 13th October

Christine and James arrived back in Southampton where they were greeted by her family

Frederick opened the door

"So lovely to have you both home safe and sound" he smiled

"It's lovely to be home" said Christine

"James, I wandered if you would like to go for a walk for a chat?" Frederick asked

"Sure, let me go and put our bags in our room and I'll be down" James said cheerfully

Christine and James stepped into their home where they were greeted by Victor, Charlotte and Clementine

James took up his and Christine's bags then came back downstairs

"See you later darling" He kissed Christine

"Have a great time" she replied

Out on the estate

"I have an idea to solve your unemployment James" said Frederick

"What's that?" James said curiously

"Well as you know I own my lawyer firm, and I was wondering, well not just me but Victor were wondering if you would like to be my business partner?" asked Frederick

"Wow, are you serious? I have no idea on legal issues though" said James

"I can go through it with you" said Frederick

"That's so good of you, I'm so grateful, I really am" he smiled

"Shake on it?" asked Frederick

They shook on it.

They carried on chatting and walking round the estate

At the house

Charlotte decided she needed to have a delicate girly chat with her younger sister

"Let's have a chat" smiled Charlotte

"Sure Charlotte" said Christine

"Well as you know me and Frederick are engaged, what would be your opinion on the fact we have already slept together?" she asked

"Do what makes you happy" Christine smiled

"So you don't think I'm a slut?" asked Charlotte

"No I don't, if I did that would make me a hypocrite" said Christine

"How do you mean?" asked Charlotte puzzled

"I already lost my virginity on the Olympic" Christine said nervously

"Didn't take you and James long" she chuckled

"No not with James" Christine said shamefully

"With that other guy?" she asked

"Yes, and I've actually been meaning to talk to you, my period was due over a week ago and I've not had it yet, I'm worried I'm pregnant. James will leave me if I'm pregnant with someone else's child" Christine began to cry

"We can go and buy a test if you'd like, maybe it's all the excitement of the past few weeks upset your cycle?" Charlotte tried to reassure her sister

"Ok thanks sis"said Christine

They went out and bought a test and bought it back

They followed the instructions and had to wait a few minutes for the result

Charlotte looked at the result

"Christine, you are pregnant" she said shocked

"Oh shit, what will I do? I can't kill the baby but I can't lose James" Christine cried

"You need to tell him the truth and tell him you intend to keep the baby" she said

"I'm going to leave it a few days to think then decide what to do" said Christine

"If you want to get rid of the baby I can come with you" hugging her young sister "But how could you be so stupid by having unprotected sex with a man you only knew for two days

"He used contraception and promised me there would be no consequences to us having sex" Christine explained

"And you believed him? The same guy who said he was alone on the ship but was there with his family to find a woman to claim his inheritance. I bet he deliberately got you pregnant" Charlotte said

"I'm such a fucking idiot, I've messed up big time" sobbed Christine "James will never forgive me"

"Want my advice?" asked Charlotte

"Ok"said Christine

"You should get rid of the baby, tell James everything then get rid of it" said Charlotte

"I can't kill my baby!" shouted Christine

James and Frederick came in the door and heard her

James's jaw dropped

"Baby? What baby?" he asked

"Mine and George's baby" she said

"Why didn't you tell me? How did you get pregnant when he was careful?" James asked

"He lied obviously, and before you say it, I'm keeping the baby, you have the choice, stay with me and help me raise my baby, or you can leave" Christine said bluntly to her shocked fiancé

"I want a family with you, but I'm not raising another man's child". Said James upset

"Then get the fuck out ok" Christine shouted and screamed at him

James stormed out in tears

Charlotte ran out after him where Frederick stayed to comfort Christine

Outside

Charlotte chased after James

"James! Wait!" Charlotte pleaded

"Why? What's the point?" he asked

"Because you love her" she said

"I do, more than anything, I lost her once on the Olympic to that lying bastard,and just when I thought he was ancient history, that I had won her, he's come along and taken her away from me again" James cried

"Be the real man Christine needs, and stand by her side and support her, do you have any idea how terrified she is right now?" Charlotte asked

"She has chosen George again" he said

"She hasn't, she's chosen the little innocent human growing inside her, that didn't ask to be conceived, do you have any idea how brave your fiancée is?" said Charlotte

"I wish I could stand by her, but I can't. I dreamt of having a family with the woman I love, not helping her raise her child conceived with the man who tried to take her away from me" James cried and leant into Charlotte's shoulder "How can I raise the living reminder of what I nearly lost?" he asked

"You do it for Christine, forget you, if you love her stick by her and her child" she said

James was in a predicament. Stick by Christine and her unborn child, or leave back to Scarborough. He had a decision to make, would he choose the right option or live in regret for the rest of his life that he had pushed the love of his life, his soulmate away?


	27. Chapter 27

James spent the night walking around trying to think

He had decided what to do

Tuesday 14th October

He knocked on the door of the Bates family

Clementine answered

"Hi Clementine can you ask Christine to come to the door please?" he asked

"Hi James, sure I'll get her" she smiled

Christine arrived at the door

"Hi James" she smiled

"Hi, I've just come to collect my stuff,im going home, I wish I could do this but I can't" he sobbed "I'll never stop loving you, not until the day I die, my heart hurts for you" he said

"I can't get rid of my baby" she cried "Would you like your ring back? Maybe you could sell it and get some money to get you on your feet?" she asked

"No, it's yours, keep it, I insist" he said

"I'm so sorry things turned out this way,im going to miss you every day, please be happy, I'll never forgive myself, you have to move on, find somebody better" she cried

"I don't want anyone else" he cried

"Neither do I, it'll just be me and the baby alone forever" she was also crying

"Another man will come along and be the man I can't be, he'll stand up and be a father to your child" he said "Please don't think too harshly of me" he said

James went upstairs and packed his things and left without saying goodbye to anyone else apart from Christine

"Goodbye, my best wishes for the future" he said

"Bye" Christine said

Weeks went passed; Christine was fed up with hearing about Charlotte and Fredrick

They were discussing the wedding ceremony

Monday 10th November

"Oh just shut the fuck up about your precious wedding, all I want is my James and my baby, I can't ever have anything but you get everything" Christine ran outside

Hours passed, Victor grew worried about Christine

"I hope Christine is ok" he said

"She's pregnant and about to be a single mum, dad" said Charlotte

"I hope I live to see my first gran child born,im not going to pretend I'm happy with the circumstances, I was hoping she was going to have her first with James, he was a good man" Victor said disappointed

"The circumstances aren't ideal dad, but we have to respect her choice in keeping her baby and give her all the support she needs" said Charlotte sincerely

Another three hours passed

"Where the hell is she?" said Victor

"Dad, relax, me and Frederick will look for her" said Charlotte

They searched the house, she wasn't there

They went out in the garden, they could see part of her pink dress, they ran to her, to their horror she was collapsed and was bleeding down there, she had lost her baby

They called the ambulance and she was rushed to hospital, the sad news was revealed to the family, Christine had suffered a miscarriage due to stress

Tuesday 11th November

Christine woke up after her operation

She said groggily and tired "Is my baby ok?" she asked her sisters

"Honey, you lost the baby" Charlotte said sadly

Christine sobbed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MYYY BABYYYYYYYYY!"

The one person she wanted to comfort her, didn't love her anymore

"Please tell James the baby died, maybe he will want me back" she pleaded

"I'll telephone him" smiled Charlotte "You need to rest"

The day passed by when there was a knock at her hospital door

James appeared in the door holding flowers

"These are for you Christine" he smiled "I've been such a fool and I'm so sorry, if you had died id have never been able to live with myself, please take me back, you are the love of my life" he pleaded on his knees crying

"Oh James, I love you so much" they kissed in her hospital bed

They were back together, everyone was thrilled for them, and James moved back in and announced their engagement and wedding day for Christmas day 1915

Christmas Eve 

Davy Blair, Bert Pitman, Harry Lowe and Joe Boxhall arrived to celebrate James's last night as a single man

Christine spent her last evening as a single woman with her two sisters' having a few drinks in town

Christmas day-the day of James and Christine's wedding

Christine had her two bridesmaid's Charlotte and Clementine helping her get ready

James had his best man Davy help him get ready with Harry, Bert and Joe doing their best to muck about

James, Davy, Harry, Bert and Joe entered the church, they were all wearing smart suits, James and Davy headed to the alter to wait for Christine and her father, people were gathering in the church

The wedding car pulled up outside the church, Clementine and Frederick went into the church and sat down. Charlotte got out along with Christine and their father.

Christine took her father's arm

"Are you 100 sure? There's no turning back once you get in" said Victor

"I'm a thousand percent sure" she smiled

The three of them entered the church and walked down the aisle to the wedding march. James couldn't believe how beautiful and captivating his wife to be was

"Morning beautiful" he whispered

"Morning handsome" she smiled

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of James Paul Moody and Christine Beatrice Bates, if anyone here knows any reason why these two shouldn't marry say now" said the priest

All was silent

"James, repeat after me, I James Paul Moody"

"I, James Paul Moody" James said

"Take you, Christine Beatrice Bates"

"Take you Christine Beatrice Bates" repeated James

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

"To be my lawful wedded wife" repeated James

"To have have and to hold"

"To have and to hold" repeated James

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward" repeated James

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse" James repeated

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer" repeated James

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health" repeated James

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish" repeated James

"Till death us do part"

"Till death us do part" repeated James

James and Christine smiled

"Christine repeat after me, I Christine Beatrice Bates"

"I Christine Beatrice Bates" she repeated

"Take you, James Paul Moody"

"Take you James Paul Moody" she repeated

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"To be my lawful wedded husband" repeated Christine

"To have have and to hold"

"To have and to hold" repeated Christine

"From this day forward"

"From this day forward" repeated Christine

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse" Christine repeated

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer" repeated Christine

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health" repeated Christine

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish" repeated Christine

"Till death us do part"

"Till death us do part" repeated Christine

Now for the rings

Davy and Charlotte handed the priest the wedding bands

"Now James place this ring on Christine's finger"

"Christine, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day" James said

James placed the ring on top of Christine's engagement ring

"Now Christine place this ring on James's finger"

"James, I give you this ring in god's name, as a symbol of all that we have promised and all that we share"

Christine placed the ring on James's wedding finger

"It gives me great happiness to pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" smiled the priest

James and Christine share a very passionate kiss before leaving the church for their reception and their first night together properly.


	28. Chapter 28

James and Christine were driven to their wedding reception as man and wife.

Davy was going through his best man speech with Bert, Harry and Joe

They all chatted and ate scrumptious food provided by Victor, and James's parents

All the families including Christine's aunt Susan were present; they were all getting to know each other

Christopher Moody took quite a shine to Clementine Bates

Bert Pitman shouted "Best man speech"

Davy got up and said "Well what can I Say? These two people are perfect for each other. I've known James for years way before titanic and we were all wondering when he'd find a lady to be with. James never thought he'd find someone to share his life with but I told him to never give up. And sure enough three months ago we were both working aboard the Olympic and this lady came aboard, I could tell as soon as James mentioned her he was smitten. He won her heart eventually and I've never seen him this happy. Raise your glasses to James and Christine Moody"

Everyone raised their glasses

Three hours later the party ended, James and Christine headed to their hotel room for their night away together.

They unpacked their stuff and relaxed next to each other where things got very hot and passionate and let's just say the cervical cap was in use.

After they had made love they snuggled up together in each other's arms and fell asleep until the next morning

Boxing Day 1915

James and Christine woke up so happy and blissed

James kissed his new wife "Morning my beautiful wife" he smiled

"Morning my handsome new husband" she smiled

"Last night was amazing" he said

"It really was" she replied

"Hopefully we won't have to use this device for long because we will be trying to start a family and I don't want to leave it too long, I'm 29 next year" he explained

"I don't either, I want to be pregnant next year" she said


	29. Chapter 29

Months went by, James and Christine settled into married life, James was now business partner's with Frederick, Christine was working in the local shop. Charlotte and Frederick had gotten married and she was now known as Charlotte Rolls. Clementine was casually dating Christopher Moody and sadly Victor's health was quickly deteriorating.

3rd may 1916

"Everyone come quickly, I think it's time" Charlotte shouted to her two sisters, husband and brother in-law.

They all rushed to be at Victor's death bed.

He said weakly "I am so proud of all of you. I know my legacy is in safe hands with my three daughters and two son in-laws. I hope I have raised you three well and you all go on to have your own families"

"Oh father, we all love you" Christine couldn't control her tears

"It's ok honey" said James placing his arm round his wife

Victor gently and peacefully fell asleep and never woke again

He was buried on 9th may

After his funeral, his will was read; he left his fortune jointly between the three sisters. The house and estate was left to Christine and James as Charlotte had her own house with Frederick, and Clementine was living in London.

September 1916 Christine and James decided to take the next step, start trying for a baby.


	30. Chapter 30

5th September 1916

A letter arrived for James, it was from Charles Lightoller

It read:

"Dear James,

Congratulations to you and your new wife. Sorry it's been so long, nearly five years since we last saw each other. Sorry I couldn't make your wedding, work is going well in Boston. Me and Sylvia and kids will have to visit soon, maybe by then you'll have some mini Moody's by that time?

Keep well my old friend, your good friend Lights"

James smiled reading the letter

"Christine, look, a letter from Charles Lightoller, him and his family want to come over and visit soon from Boston" He said

"That's fantastic, I thought it was a shame he couldn't come to our wedding seeing as Joe, Bert, Harry and Davy were there" Christine said

"He sent apologies in this letter but as he is in Boston it's a long way away" James said before planting a kiss on his wife's hand

"I know love" she said

"I want us to try for a baby honey" he said

"Really?" she smiled

"Yes, really Mrs Moody" he smiled

"Maybe, we can start trying now" she smiled seductively

"Oh Mrs Moody you know how to charm a man into bed" he winked

They tried for several months until December 1916 when Christine felt sick and her period was late

13th December 1916

"How late are you?" asked James excited

"About a week" she said "Sorry need the bathroom" she ran off to be sick

She decided to do a test, the result was POSITIVE!

"James! I'm pregnant!" she screamed

"Oh my darling, I'm so happy!" James replied hugging and kissing his wife

The whole family were told of the pregnancy, the estimated due date was around the beginning of September 1917, just after James turns 30

The months went by, Christine got bigger until she was about 6 weeks from her due date

3rd august 1917

"Six weeks left" James beamed

"I know, I can't wait" she smiled

James rubbed her baby bump "Hi baby not long now" James smiled

11th august 1917

Christine and James were sat drinking hot chocolate

"I love you so much" said James

"I love you too honey" said Christine

"I hope we have a little boy" said James

"Me too, but aslong as the baby is healthy" she said

"I know Hun" he said

Christine thought she had weed herself

"Uhh James, I've weed myself" she said

"No, you haven't, your waters have broken, we need to get to the hospital, the bag is packed in our bedroom" he said

He rushed upstairs before getting his wife into their car and drove to the hospital

James contacted Frederick, Charlotte and Clementine who shortly arrived at the hospital

Christine got into a hospital gown and laid in the hospital with her husband, two sisters and brother in-law by her side.

James held his wife's hand and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth

"James, I can't do this" she screamed

"Yes you can" he said worried

Charlotte, Clementine and Frederick left the room to give them privacy

She had her first contraction

"Push" said the doctor

James wiped her forehead down

Christine pushed and then stopped

"On the next contraction push again" said the doctor

She had her next contraction

She pushed really hard

"I see the baby's head" the doctor said

James looked; he smiled when he saw the head then went back to Christine

"You are doing so well my love" James smiled

"I'm tired, I can't push anymore" she said exhausted and crying

"Yes you can honey, you can do this" James cried

She had another contraction

"Push Christine" shouted James

Christine pushed

She was exhausted

"The baby is nearly here, just one more push" said the doctor

On the next contraction she gave it everything she could

"PUSHH!" shouted James

Sure enough that was it, the baby was here

"Congratulations, it is a boy" the doctor smiled

Christine and James smiled

James took the baby out of the doctor's arms

"Hello son" He smiled as he held his new-born son

He handed her to Christine

"Here you go Mum" James kissed his wife's forehead

Christine smiled as she held their new son

Charlotte, Clementine and Frederick entered the room and smiled as they saw their new nephew

"Well done sis, he's beautiful" said Charlotte

"Have you named him yet?" asked Clementine

"No, we are still deciding" said James

They had cuddle time with the baby before the baby was taken away so Christine could rest

James came back later, Christine woke up

He kissed his wife "Hi sweetheart, are you feeling ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm so happy" she smiled

"Me too, I never thought this day would ever come" he cried

"I love you so much" she said

"I love you too" he replied

"I was thinking about a name for our son" she said

"What would you like him to be called/"he asked

"I want to name him Victor after my dad, then his two middle names be Henry William after you're friends" she said

"Victor Henry William Moody" James said

"I love it" she smiled

"Me too" he said

Charlotte, Clementine and Frederick came back in the room

"Guys, we want to introduce you to Victor Henry William Moody" James beamed with pride and happiness

"Aww you named him after dad, he'd be so honoured" Charlotte smiled

"Victor Henry William Moody born 11th august 1917"Christine smiled

They all left Christine to sleep

The four of them were back at James and Christine's when they received a phone call from the hospital in the middle of the night, they were needed at the hospital right away.


	31. Chapter 31

12th august 3am

The four of them arrived at the hospital

James was frantic

"What's wrong with my wife?" he screamed

"Sit down Mr Moody" asked the doctor

James sat down

"Well?" asked James

"You're wife suffered a postpartum haemorrhage, she lost a lot of blood and she arrested during the operation and is now in a medical coma, we had to perform a full hysterectomy so if she makes it she will never be able to have more children" the doctor explained

"Will she wake up?" he cried

"I really do not know, I am very sorry Mr Moody" he said

The four of them were crying at her bedside, she looked very peaceful.

"Whatever happens James, we will look after you and baby Victor" said Frederick

Frederick placed his hand on James' shoulder

Charlotte fetched baby Victor

"Come on sis, you need to wake up, James and Victor need you" Charlotte pleaded with her sister

James didn't leave her bedside for days

27th september

"Please wake up Christine, you are my wife and the mother of our son, I need you, please!" James cried

The doctor arrived in the room

"We need to talk Mr Moody" he asked

"I know what you are going to say, let her go, she's never going to wake, well I know she will because she is my strong beautiful wife" James sniffled

"She's been in this vegetative state for weeks, her brain activity is showing nothing" the doctor informed James "Even if she wakes we don't know if she will be brain damaged, she may not wake for months and months, is it fair to her to keep her like this?" he asked

James had thinking to do

 **This is Christine's dream state**

 _ **Christine was standing in a garden full of beautiful flowers, she was wearing a white dress and looked very beautiful with her long golden locks fallen to the ground. Her mother and father were also there in the garden**_

" _ **Christine come to us, we need to talk to you" her mother said**_

 _ **She looked in the other direction; she could see her husband and son crying**_

 _ **She approached her mother and father**_

" _ **Christine, you cannot stay here with me and your father, you must go to James and Victor, we are both safe and happy here and we will see you again one day, but now you need to go home to your husband and son"**_

" _ **Mum, I can't, it hurts to go back, I want to stay here with you and dad" Christine sobbed**_

" _ **Go Christine" said her father placing a soft gentle kiss on her cheek "We will be here watching over you, and protecting you and guiding you"**_

In reality

Christine had crashed again

"Charging" said the doctor

Christine was shocked

This went on for 20 mins until…..

 _ **Christine's dream state**_

" _ **I love you and dad so much mum" she sobbed in her mother's arms**_

" _ **I love you dad" she hugged and kissed her father**_

 _ **She left her parent's side and headed for James and baby Victor**_

 _ **She took baby Victor in her arms and kissed him then kissed her husband**_

" _ **I'm back" she smiled**_

In reality

"She's back" smiled the doctor

"James?" Christine said very weakly

"You're back my darling and you're not leaving me again" he cried happy tears

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

Charlotte, Clem and Fred entered the room and hugged their sister

"You're back!" shouted Charlotte

"You were asleep for about six weeks" said James "We need to talk"

"What's wrong?" Christine asked

"After you gave birth, you suffered a haemorrhage and you had to have a hysterectomy and you arrested and you've been in a coma" he explained

""I can't have any more babies?" she cried

"No you can't" he said

"But you have little Victor plus nieces and nephews when me and Fred start our family" Charlotte tried to comfort her sister

"I'm sad, but I feel lucky to have Victor when so many people can't have any" Christine soon smiled

"I love you so much" James said

Two weeks ago Christine was ready to leave the hospital with her beautiful baby and husband

It was the 15th October 1917 when they left the hospital


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry it's been a few weeks. Lots going on including two of my beloved hamsters passing away so I've been in a writer's block and having no idea on how to move the story along now Christine and Jim (he is now known as Jim) are married and have a son.

This next part is set in September 1922, around five years after Victor Moody was born.

Christine is now 31 and Jim is 35.

Christine is a secretary and Jim is still working with Frederick.

Please comment!

12th September 1922

"Christine I need to talk to you" Jim asked his wife

"Sure, what's wrong Jim?" she asked her husband concerned

"I want to go back into the sailing industry, I love you and our son so much but I feel I need to be at sea again" he explained

"Oh darling, are you really sure?" she asked

"Yes I am" he said

"If this is what you want, I stand by you, after all for better or for worse" she smiled

"I love you so much my darling" he kissed his wife

"I love you so much more" she smiled

"Victor, come here please" Christine asked her son

"Hi mummy, hi daddy" he hugged both his parents

"Daddy is going back into sailing so daddy will be on board big ships and sailing the ocean" he explained to his son

"That is so cool daddy, can I come too?" he asked his dad

"No sorry son you can't, you have school and your mummy has work, but maybe you could come aboard when I meet my new crew" he smiled at his son

"Cool! Can I steer the ship?" he asked his dad

"We shall have to see cheeky chap" he rubbed his son's head and laughed


	33. Chapter 33

20th September 1922

Jim arrived back home with happy news for his wife and son

"I've been posted on the RMS Majestic as 2nd officer; Davy Blair will be chief Officer!" Jim beamed

"Oh well done honey we are so proud of you, aren't we Victor?" she turned round to look at their son

"Yes daddy, can I come and look at the ship with you?" he asked his dad

"Sure you can son, I leave on the 24th"he smiled

24th September 1922

"Well that's me all packed" smiled Jim

"Please come home safe" pleaded Christine

"I promise, I'm going nowhere" he kissed his wife

Jim, Christine and Victor left in their car and headed to Southampton docks where Jim would sail to New York and back

They arrived at the docks

The three of them boarded the RMS Majestic where Victor was spoiled rotten by all the officers and the captain

Davy and Christine chatted for a bit but it was time for goodbyes.

Christine and Jim were crying at being parted, Christine had a bad feeling that she would never see her husband again. Maybe it was just the anxiety of being separated from her husband, the man she loved

"Promise to take good care of our son my darling" Jim sad with tears down his cheeks

"I promise Jim, be safe, please come home" she cried

"I promise Christine", he kissed the tears away from down her cheeks

"I will see you right here in a few weeks, do you hear me Mr Moody?" she said firmly

"I can't wait to come off the ship and see you and Victor waiting" he smiled

His smile turned to a concerned look "But should anything happen to me, my will is underneath our bed, take it to Mr Clark, I love you"

"I love you Jim, forever and always" she held tight to his hand

They shared a very long embrace before he took hold of his son

"Be good for your mummy son, look after her while I'm away" He kissed his son

"I will daddy, I love you too" Victor kissed his dad

Christine and Victor left the ship and watched the ship leave Southampton

The nagging feeling that she would never see her husband again got stronger when the ship left


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter isn't accurate but I didn't want to write another iceberg into the story

27th September 1922

The RMS Majestic was sailing across the Atlantic

"We're crossing the sight of the titanic Davy" said Jim

"10 years now" said Davy

"We've also got to watch not just for icebergs but torpedoes, there has been rumors"said Jim

"All eyes on deck Jim" said Davy

"I really miss Christine and Victor, but I'm so happy to be back at sea" smiled Jim clutching his wedding ring

"You'll see them soon Jim" smiled Davy

"Promise me if something did happen at sea that you will look out for them both" Jim said concerned

"Of course I would, I've come to love Christine as a younger sister and Victor as a nephew" placing his hand on Jim's shoulder "But nothing will happen, you'll outlive me Jim" he smiled

"I hope so mate" Jim tried to smile but he still had this nagging feeling that all was not right

20 minutes there was a loud bang, the ship shook beneath Davy and Jim's feet

"Iceberg?" shouted Jim panicking

"Don't think so, we had no message from the lookouts" shouted Davy

"Shit, shit" Jim shouted he ran up to the lookouts

"What did you see Mr Quinn? Why didn't you give us warning?" Jim shouted angrily

"We saw nothing Mr Moody" said Lookout Quinn

"Then what the fuck hit us?" said Jim

Fourth Officer Williams came up on deck and spoke to Jim and Davy

"We were struck by a torpedo, a first class passenger witnessed it" informed Williams

"Jim, found the carpenter and get him to sound the ship" shouted Davy

Jim ran off

"May you bring this passenger to me please Mr Williams?" asked Davy

"Yes sir" replied Williams

Williams returned with the passenger 15 minutes later

"Hello miss, can you describe to me what you saw" asked Davy politely and calmly

"I can sir, I was peering over the ship where I suddenly saw something travelling through the water at speed towards the ship, at first I thought it was a sea creature but I then heard a massive bang and the ship shook" Miss West explained to Davy

"Thank you very much Miss" smiled Davy trying to remain calm

Jim and the carpenter returned

"Right lets the three of us find out the damage hopefully nothing too serious"Davy tried to stay calm

They were joined by the captain

They were told the grim news the ship had a massive hole ripped through the middle and the ship was immediately filling with water and nothing could stop it.

It would only be an hour until all was under the water. Emergency wireless were sent to other ships but the closest ship was 3 hours away

Jim knew his time was up. This is what would kill him. He would never see his wife and son again.


	35. Chapter 35

Jim immediately went back to his cabin and wrote a letter to his wife and son

"Dear my beautiful Christine and Victor

I think I have just made a huge mistake going back to sea. Please do not think too harsh of me my love. I will always be with you and Victor. Please do not hold on to me, you must move on without me. I want to see you happy with another man in the future. I want Victor to grow up with a father.

I love you both with all my heart

P.S. Davy will hand this to you"

Jim cried and made the ink in the letter run

He sealed up the letter and headed back up on deck where they were setting up the lifeboats for passengers

"Davy, please give this to Christine if I don't make it, if I make it then bin it" said Jim

"Sure Jim" said Davy

Jim was ready to accept passengers on board his lifeboat

"Women and children only" he shouted

Women and children boarded the boat and it was lowered away

Jim repeated this with three other boats

The ship was fastly sinking; it was going straight down unlike titanic

He could see the ocean getting closer

"Jim, take command of this boat, hurry!" shouted Davy

"No, there are still too many people to help, you go Davy" said Jim

"No I'm sticking with you Jim" smiled Davy

They helped more people

By this point the water was pouring around their feet

They were franticly trying to get a collapsible down, they eventually got it down but it landed upside down. They were waist deep in water

Davy and Jim both struggled in the freezing cold water to get the boat on its right side

The ship was gone; their only hope of survival was this tiny lifeboat

Davy grew very concerned of Jim who appeared to be growing weaker in the cold water

Davy with help of other men got the boat upright

Davy got in with great difficulty; he grabbed hold of Jim but could see he was dying

"Help me get this man in, he is 2nd officer Moody!" shouted Davy

Another man grabbed hold of Jim and pulled him in. Davy found towels in the lifeboat and covered Jim in them

"Come on Jim! You have a beautiful wife and son at home, I'm not giving this letter to her" said Davy with tears in his eyes but he could see the flicker of life go out of Jim

Jim weakly said "Thankyou" to Davy

Jim closed his eyes and stopped breathing

"JIM!" shouted Davy

"Sir, he's gone" said a lady in the lifeboat


	36. Chapter 36

I know the ending of the last chapter was sad! :( RIP Jim Moody

How will Christine take the news?

At Christine and Jim's house 28th September 1922

A telegram was delivered to their home

"Dear Mrs Moody

Please come to Southampton White star line offices

Your sincerely Mr Evans

Chairman

"Hmm, I wonder what that is about?" she asked Charlotte who had come round for breakfast

Frederick came in with the daily newspaper looking very sad

"Charlotte can you leave us please" he said

"What's wrong Fred?" asked Christine concerned

Charlotte left the room

"It seems the RMS Majestic was hit by a torpedo yesterday and sunk" he said

"Jim, Jim, JIMMM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the bloody stupid fool" she screamed

"The paper lists 200 dead, Jim isn't mentioned though" Fred tried to reassure her

"Of course he won't be written in here, I haven't been bloody told, and that's why they want me down to the office to tell me my husband is dead" she ran out the door

"Christine come back, ill drive you down there" he chased after her

She then returned to Fred and got in the car with him

Charlotte stayed behind with Victor and their three boys, 4 year old Neville, 2 year old Thomas and 6 month old Patrick.

At the white star line office Southampton

"Good morning can I help you?" asked the receptionist

"Yes, I received a telegram from a Mr Evans asking me to come down here urgently" Christine explained

"Ok Miss, can I have your name and I'll inform Mr Evans" she asked

"Mrs Moody" said Christine

The receptionist looked saddened "Ok I will let him know"

Mr Evans came out looking solemn

"Come through Mrs Moody" he asked

"Would you like me in there with you?" asked Fred

"Yes I would" she said taking his hand

They entered the room

"Mrs Moody I received a telegram from the RMS Olympic early this morning informing me that unfortunately the RMS Majestic was attacked last night by a torpedo across the north Atlantic. The ship unfortunately sunk and took 203 lives with it. Your husband was unfortunately one of these victims. I am so sorry Mrs Moody. James Moody was a fine officer who performed his tasks and roles with exceptional bravery and loyalty to those around him. More survivors have him to thank for their survival just as with the RMS Titanic"

She sat in silence she was in shock

"Thank you for informing us Mr Evans. Is a Mr David Blair accounted for? He was a friend of Jim's?"

"Yes Mr Blair was taken aboard the RMS Olympic and is safe" Mr Evans informed

"Did you know Jim and Christine met aboard the Olympic?" Fred asked

"Yes I did, it's all very sad" Mr Evans said "Jim's body is aboard the RMS Olympic and will be sent back to Southampton for the funeral"

"Does his parents and siblings know?" asked Fred

"They have been informed" said Mr Evans

Christine got up and threw her engagement and wedding rings on the floor

"I HATE THAT BASTARD! We had a happy home together for five years and he gave it all up for that ship just to die. I wish I had never met him, I wish he died on titanic"

She stormed out

Fred picked up her rings

"Thankyou Mr Evans" said Fred

"Hope she will be ok" Mr Evans replied

He chased after Christine

She had disappeared and he was panicking


	37. Chapter 37

_Writing this chapter whilst listening to Adele Someone like you_

Frederick looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. He was hoping she would calm down and come home.

Christine had gone to the spot where she last saw Jim and sobbed

A young man approached her

"Are you ok Miss?" he asked softly

"This is where I last saw my husband before he died" she cried

"I am sorry, do you mind me asking how he died?" he asked "I'm Edward by the way, may I know your name?"

"I'm Christine, did you hear about the torpedo sinking the Majestic yesterday?" she asked

"Yes I did how devastating" he paused "Oh, your husband died on it?" he asked

"He was 2nd officer James Moody" she cried

"The same officer who survived titanic?" he asked

"Yes that is the fool" she said angry "We had a home, a son and he decided to go back into sailing after he quit after we got married, I'm so angry at him,infact I hate his guts and I wish I had never set eyes on him"

Edward placed his arm around her and hugged her

"I'm so sorry you feel that way Christine, but you must forgive him for the sake of your son" said Edward

"I can't, I just can't, he has destroyed our happy home and now I am alone bringing up our son just because I obviously wasn't enough for him" she cried again

Edward again embraced her

"Let's get you home" he said

"My brother in-law was parked over there" she said

They both approached the car with Fred crying in it

"Oh my dear, there you are" said Fred "I was worried sick"

"I'm sorry I ran off, I needed to clear my head but this kind gentleman consoled me" she said

Fred got out of the car and shook Edward's hand

"Thank you so much for being there for my sister in-law" he offered out his hand

Edward shook his hand "I was happy to help her, and I am just so sorry for your loss"

"Thank you, Edward?" Fred asked

"Edward Walton" Edward replied

Edward left

"Come on let's get you home to Victor" said Fred

They arrived home

Victor came running into his mummy's arms

"Where have you been?" he asked his mum

"I need to talk to you Victor, it's about your daddy" she said trying hard to not cry

Fred told Charlotte, Clementine and the kids about Jim's death

"Sit down Victor" she said

Victor sat down on a chair

"Daddy had an accident on his big ship, unfortunately Daddy and Davy were put on a lifeboat, Davy was stronger than your daddy and he is alive but your daddy went to sleep aboard the lifeboat and he never woke up" she cried

Victor cried

"Will I ever see my daddy again?" asked Victor

"Yes of course you will, him and Davy will be back in Southampton in a few days and we can visit them" she smiled reassuringly at her son

"So daddy will wake up when he comes home?" Victor asked his mum

"No sweetheart, when you see your daddy he will be asleep and he will always be asleep" she said to Victor

"But you said I will see him again" Victor looked sad

"You will do, but he will be asleep and he won't be able to talk to you" she said taking her son's hand and squeezing it tight

"Who will read me my bedtime story like daddy always did?" Victor cried

"It will be me now my darling" Christine cried too

Mother and son embraced each other tightly

The days went by it was an adjustment for Christine and Victor, tomorrow they would go to Southampton docks and await the arrival of Jim's body and Davy's safe return


	38. Chapter 38

**5** **th** **October 1922**

It had been 8 days since Jim's death

Today was the day that RMS Olympic would dock in Southampton carrying survivors and victims of the RMS Majestic disaster

Christine woke up and headed down to a breakfast cooked by Charlotte

"Would you like me to come with you aswell as Fred?" Charlotte asked her sister

"Why would I need you to? I'm only going so Victor can see his dad, I don't care about James bloody Moody,im so over him,look,no rings on my finger,im officially single and going to move on with my life" said Christine smiling

"You're a widow Christine and not dealing with your anger and grief" she placed her hand on top of her sister's

"I'm not angry, I'm happy, look, see smiling" she failed to reassure her sister

Fred entered carrying Christine's rings

"Would you like to put these on?" he asked his sister in-law

"No, you keep them, they mean nothing to me anymore, he means nothing to me anymore" she said

"I'll hold onto them until you want them back right let's go" he said

Fred, Christine and Victor got in the car and headed to Southampton docks

They pulled up at the docks and sat in the car

"By the way Christine, Mr and Mrs Moody are coming down in the next few days to visit you both and see Jim's body" said Fred

"Good, they can take their precious bloody son to Scarborough and bury him there and I never have to hear of him again" she said pleased

Fred, fed up with her nasty comments against Jim lashed out

"JESUS SHUT UP YOU SELFISH FUCKING BITCH, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN HE HAS JUST DIED?" he said

"Because he never loved me, if he had done, he'd never taken the risk and he knew going back to sea was taking a BIG risk, Titanic should have been enough to tell him that aswell as the scare aboard Olympic" said Christine close to tears "We had a life together,me,him and Victor and he risked it and lost it for a bloody fucking stupid ship and now I'm all alone in the world to raise our son who now is going to grow up without his father. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!"

"So every sailor who has a family is selfish? In fact every policeman is selfish for risking their lives for their job?" he asked Christine

"I didn't say that. Of course not. He quit after we got together and promised he didn't need the sea anymore, it was all about me, I came first before all that. But I and Victor weren't enough to keep him home"

"Jim loved you so much you daft mare. I wasn't keen when he said he was going back to sea but I respected his choice, it was what he wanted to do" he said

"We were supposed to grow old together, and now, and now" she burst into tears

He placed his arm round her in the car

"It will get better darling, time will heal, and you will learn to love again, but please don't hate Jim, for Victor's sake" he said

Fred took out the rings "Please wear these for Jim" he asked

"I just can't" she cried

30 minutes later the Olympic docked

Christine, Fred and Victor headed to the ship

Christine was overcome with emotion, this is the ship that she has met her one true love, her soulmate and this is the ship where her dead soulmate's body was bought home

She could see the bridge where she had sneaky kisses with Jim and friendly banter with Davy

She approached an officer

"Can I help you miss?" he asked

"Hi, I'm looking for a Mr David Blair, he was a survivor of the RMS Majestic" she said

"He will be out in five minutes, he has been helping us" he smiled

Five minutes passed

Davy came out the ship

"Oh my Christine, I am so sorry" he said before embracing her

"I've missed you so much" she said

"Come aboard and I will take you and Victor to Jim's body" he said

The three of them went aboard whilst Fred waited off the ship

They went into a stateroom where Jim was lying in a bed in Pyjamas

"His soaked uniform is bagged up but we got him undressed and put him in something else and got him into this bed" he said

Christine rushed at Jim's body and hit his arm

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed and shouted at Jim

"Chris, Chris, stop it" he said restraining her

She collapsed in Davy's arms

He took her to a chair and sat her down

"I have a letter Jim wrote after we knew how severe the situation was, he asked me to give this to you if he died or tear it up if he survived" he said

Davy handed the letter to Christine

She opened it up and read it aloud

"Dear my beautiful Christine and Victor

I think I have just made a huge mistake going back to sea. Please do not think too harsh of me my love. I will always be with you and Victor. Please do not hold on to me, you must move on without me. I want to see you happy with another man in the future. I want Victor to grow up with a father.

I love you both with all my heart

P.S. Davy will hand this to you"

She cried and cried the tears wouldn't stop

"I love you, you stupid man" she sobbed at Jim's body

"Look how the ink is smudged, I think he cried when he wrote this" Davy said sadly

"Why is daddy so pale?" asked Victor

"Because when you go to sleep forever, you're blood stops pumping all round your body, you'll understand more when you get older" she kissed her son on his cheek

The three of them spent an hour with Jim's body. Christine and Davy were reminiscing about their voyage to New York seven years before.

"I had seven happy years with this man, five of them with this young boy of mine" she smiled

"I love you James Paul Moody, forever my love and soulmate" she smiled before leaving the ship

They headed back to Fred

Fred and Davy got reacquainted

"Fred may I have my rings back?" she asked

"Here you are" Fred smiled

Christine placed her engagement ring and wedding ring back on her finger

"For now I am a widow, one day when the pain has healed I will be single" she smiled


	39. Chapter 39

Christine felt a lot better; she was beginning to accept Jim's death and was happy to be reunited with Davy

"Fred, would you mind taking Victor back to the house whilst me and Davy go for a cup of coffee?" Christine asked

"Sure" he replied he kissed her cheek and took Victor's hand

She gave Victor a kiss "Mummy will be home later, she is going to have a coffee with Uncle Davy, I love you" she smiled "Bye Fred"

Fred and Victor got back in the car and headed off whilst Christine and Davy linked arms and walked to a coffee house

They sat down with their hot drinks

Davy placed his hand on Christine's hand "Are you sure you're ok honey?"

"I'm bearing up Davy, I'm just scared how I am going to cope on my own, I miss him so much, but I can't stay angry at him" she said

"I know how hard it is to raise your kids alone. I'm 47 and always thought I'd be married to Madeline but life is unexpected, but it does get easier sweetheart I promise" he exchanged a glance at her then immediately turned the other way

"But Madeline is alive, the kids have their mother you just chose to split up and divorce, hardly the same thing" Christine said "I'm a widow and a single parent not by choice"

"I'm sorry that is a stupid comparison, please forgive me" he looked at her differently, he was starting to feel differently about her, he immediately felt guilty, how could he be starting to have feelings for the widow of his best friend who only just died?

"I want you to know you will always have me, I promised Jim I will be there to support you and Victor" he smiled trying to forget how he was feeling about Christine


	40. Chapter 40

**6** **th** **October 1922**

Today was the arrival of Mr and Mrs Moody from Scarborough

Christine came downstairs to find breakfast prepared and the house cleaned by none other than Davy.

"Good morning sweetheart, I made you breakfast" he smiled "and hoovered and dusted ready for Jim's parents"

"Aww that is so sweet Davy, you really didn't have to" she smiled

"I did" he kissed her cheek

Charlotte walked in and grew suspicious of Davy "Davy can I talk to you outside please?" she asked him

"Sure Charlotte" he smiled

Davy and Charlotte went out into the garden, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful autumnal morning

"Have you any comprehension of what you're doing?" she asked Davy

"Sorry I don't follow" he replied

"Don't play the innocence, Christine, she has only just lost her husband and you are hitting on her" she replied "Cooking her breakfast, cleaning the house"

"I'm doing my bit for Jim that is all, why do you think I am hitting on Christine?" he asked trying hard to hide his true feelings

"The looks you keep giving her, I noticed it when you both got home yesterday, I'm not stupid Davy, you must tread carefully, and she's in a delicate place" she told Davy sternly

"I'm not interested in her, she's my little sister" lying to Charlotte

"Ok,I believe you, sorry for being so formal Davy" she smiled

They went back inside and all sat down to breakfast. The hours passed when the doorbell rung

Christine answered it to a very mournful Evelyn and John

"Oh my dear" said Evelyn hugging her daughter in-law

They both cried

"Are you keeping well Christine? And how is our grandson dealing with it?" asked John

"He's ok, we are both ok Mr Moody" said Christine

"Good, I blame you for our son dying" he said in front of a very shocked Christine

"Excuse me?" asked Christine

"If you had loved him enough he'd have never gone back to the stupid sea and he would still be alive" John exclaimed

"John! What are you saying to this girl? Jim loved her and she loved him, he went to sea because that is what he always wanted to do since he was a boy" said Evelyn

Christine ran off

"Christine come back!"Evelyn shouted at Christine

She chased after her daughter in-law

Davy spoke up

"Get out of this house, how you dare come into this house and excuse Jim's widow of not loving him? They loved each other very much. If you had bothered spending any time with them you'd have seen how much they adored each other and their son" Davy shouted furiously

"How dare you talk to me like that David Blair? How come you survived and my son is dead?" John said "And I bet you will be moving in and taking Jim's place, that's what you always wanted isn't it? Christine all to yourself, come on it was so bloody obvious"

"How I feel about Christine is of no relevance to this" Davy said

"What did you do? Think ah if Jim died, she and the boy are all mine?" John said

Davy grew more furious and punched John

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU EXCUSE ME OF KILLING YOUR SON? HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Davy shouted

Fred had to restrain Davy

"Come on, leave him be Davy" Fred said

Davy left the room

Fed calmed John down

"Mr Moody, your son will have a post-mortem conducted to determine why he died" said Fred

"And they'll find out that bastard let him die" said John

"Don't talk rubbish Mr Moody, They were best friends" said Fred

In the garden

Evelyn found Christine sat on a bench throwing stones in to the little stream

"Christine? Are you okay honey?" Evelyn asked her daughter in-law

"John hates me, he blames me" she replied

"He doesn't, he's sad and angry, he has lashed out at everyone" Evelyn placed her hand on Christine's shoulder "Nothing was your fault" she smiled

"I'm so sorry for your son's death" Christine said sadly

"And we are so sorry for the loss of your husband and Victor's dad" Evelyn said "Can I give you some words of wisdom?"

"Of course" she smiled

"Keep Davy around, he seems to really care about you, and maybe just maybe one day when the pain of Jim's passing has gone and you have fully accepted it, he can show you to love again" Evelyn smiled

"Davy, oh gosh no, he's like a big brother" Christine replied

"Come on, even when he was married to Madeline even Jim could see he liked you, but Jim trusted Davy fully that he'd do nothing about it" Evelyn said

"Really?" said Christine surprised

"We knew he and Madeline were married but most of the time he was at sea so that caused strain between them. The sad truth Davy had fallen out of love with Madeline. He tried to keep his feelings for you at bay in respect for Jim but now Jim has died there's nothing to stop him acting now" said Evelyn "And no matter what you do, Jim would want you to be happy and move on even if Davy is the answer to it" explained Evelyn

"I'm shocked and stunned" said Christine

"Take your time to heal and don't let Davy go" Evelyn smiled

"OK" smiled Christine

They headed back to the house

Christine and John made their peace

All was well


	41. Chapter 41

**7** **th** **October 1922**

A telegram was sent to Christine asking her and the family to come down to the coroner's to see Jim's body and get the post mortem results

They all went in Fred's car

They entered the coroner's and were instructed to go into a room

"Good morning the family of Mr James Paul Moody" said the coroner

They all said good morning

"I have done my examination and I have discovered Mr Moody died of exposure and hyperthermia and a congentive heart condition which would have killed him within 15 years" said the coroner

"What?" asked Evelyn

"Mr Moody had a heart condition which was slowly killing him that is why he didn't survive the ship incident" replied the coroner

"How did he survive the titanic which he was in the same conditions?" she asked

"Mr Moody was only 24 it is very likely his condition wasn't serious then, but as he was 35 when the Majestic sunk his condition had got worse and unfortunately he wasn't strong enough to survive. I am very sorry. If you step this way you can view Mr Moody's body" he smiled

They viewed his body and discussed Jim's condition

Some hours later they left and headed back to the house

They had funeral arrangements to make now he was released for burial

His funeral was arranged for 11th October

 **11** **th** **October 1922 the day of Jim's funeral**

"Come on Victor, get dressed, its daddy's funeral" Christine shouted at her son

Davy came in the room

"Are you ok darling?" he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair

"I'm fine Davy"she smiled

"I will always be here for you" he smiled

"I know you will" she kissed his cheek and he blushed.

They were all dressed, Christine, Victor, Aunt Susan, Davy, Fred, Charlotte, their three sons, Clementine, John Snr, Evelyn, John Jnr, Christopher and Margaret.

They arrived at the church where Charles Lightoller, Harry Lowe, Bert Pitman and Joe Boxhall were waiting to bring Jim's coffin into the church along with Davy and Fred

Jim's body was bought into the church and the same minister who married Christine and Jim said the words "I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies, says the lord"

They had the welcome and the first prayer

Christine got up and paid tribute to her husband

"I just want to thank everyone who has come today, its lovely to see so many of Jim's family and friends. Jim was a remarkable man who always put me and our son first. He was so kind and selfless. If he saw a poor person on the street he'd offer to buy them food. We fell in love when I was on my way to New York to stay with my Aunt. I deeply regret my actions on the ship but we found each other and were happy together for seven years, five of those married with our son. He is and always will be my soulmate, the love of my life. God bless you Jim" She kissed her hand and placed her hand on Jim's coffin

Victor went up and said a few words about his father

"I will always miss you daddy, you were the best daddy in the world, I love you so much" Victor said

Christine cried, Davy placed his hand on Christine's hand

"Thankyou Christine and young Victor, now for the psalm the lord is my shepherd" said the minister

More prayers including the Lord's Prayer was read out

They all left the church and headed to the burial site in the churchyard

The minister said as the body was lowered "We now commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life"

Jim's coffin was gently lowered into the ground; there was a double plot so when Christine dies she could be buried with her husband

Christine couldn't hold back the tears, Davy gently squeezed her hand

Everyone left bar Christine and Davy

Aunt Susan spoke "Look at them, she'll realise he loves her"

"I told her Davy liked her but I think she was in denial" said Evelyn

"She doesn't want to believe she will ever be happy again" said Clementine

"He hasn't left her side since he got off the Olympic" said Charlotte

"Come on, let's not get ahead of ourselves, she has just buried her husband, she isn't looking for love, she is looking for a shoulder to cry on" said Fred seriously "In time she will see Davy in the same way he sees her"


	42. Chapter 42

**4** **th** **April 1923**

Six months had gone by since Jim's funeral

Davy was now living with Christine as friends and Victor

The arrangements were working out well for them.

At this point Davy was 48 (49 in November), Christine was 31, (32 in July) and Victor was 5 (6 in august)

Christine had dealt with her grief and had begun moving on with the next phase of her life, she had returned to work

Davy was no longer a ship officer, he worked as a gardener aswell as seeing his two sons part time.

Victor was doing very well at school and keeping the memory of his father alive. His mother commented how much he looked like him with his hazel eyes and chestnut coloured hair.

It was a Saturday morning and Davy decided he would like to take them both on a picnic

"Morning Christine, would you and Victor like a picnic today?" he smiled

"That would be so wonderful Davy"she smiled back

"Lovely, I'm going to collect Ross and Adrian ok" he said

"Ok Davy, see you later" she smiled

Ross was Davy's 19 year old son and Adrian was Davy's 15 year old son with Madeline. They lived with her full time and he would have them on occasional weekends

"Come on Victor, Uncle Davy will be back soon with Ross and Adrian" she laughed

Victor and his mum waited for their return

Half an hour they were back

"Hi Adrian, hi Ross" Christine greeted them

"Hi Christine" said Ross who had a crush on her

"Hello Christine, hello Victor" smiled Adrian

"Hi" said Victor shyly

Christine, Victor and Ross sat in the lounge chatting whilst Davy with the help of Adrian made a most delicious picnic

"Dad?" asked Adrian

"Yes Adrian" said Davy

"When are you going to tell Christine how you really feel?" asked Adrian

"How do you mean?" asked Davy

"Come on dad, don't play the innocence with me, you love her" said Adrian

"She's my friend that's it, besides even if I did it not my place to tell her. She was married to my best friend" Davy said sadly

"Jim has been gone for over six months, the time is now" said Adrian

"I'd feel if I was betraying my best friend" said Davy

"Dad, you're not. Jim wanted her to move on with her life. She can do that with you. Plus I can't think of a better man to be with her than you dad and Jim would agree. He always trusted you and he'd know she was in safe hands" smiled Adrian "You have nothing to lose but everything to gain"

"You're right son, I'm going to tell her today"Davy smiled

"Plus it will stop Ross gawping at her at every given chance" Adrian laughed

"Yes I've noticed" Davy also laughed

"He won't be doing it if Christine is our step mother" Adrian said

"We are long off that Adrian, besides she probably won't ever want to re-marry" Davy said disappointed

"You don't know that dad" he smiled reassuringly

They didn't speak whilst preparing the picnic. Once they were done they went and fetched Ross, Christine and Victor and headed out

They went to the local park and enjoyed some food

Davy wanted to talk to Christine alone

"Adrian, Ross take Victor on the slide, I want to talk to Christine alone" he smiled

"Ok dad" said Adrian

The three boys ran to the playpark

"What's up Davy?"Asked Christine puzzled

"I need to confess" said Davy nervously

"Confess what?" she replied

"For ages now I have liked you, but after Jim died and I moved in I have grown to love you, I never want to part from you until I die" he said scared

"Oh Davy, do you want to know I feel?" she smiled

"Yes, but I know what you are going to say, I can't because I love Jim" he said sadly

"Close your eyes Davy" she said

He closed his eyes

"No peeking" she demanded

She leaned in and kissed his lips he kissed her passionately back

"Well there is your answer" she smiled

"Oh my darling" he said before pulling her into him and kissing her again

"I love you Christine Moody" he said

She didn't say anything but smiled. She knew she didn't love him yet but she would grow to love him

Little did they know the three boys were watching and smiling

Christine and Davy got up hand in hand and walked over to the boys

"Let's go home boys" smiled Davy

 _A year went by where Davy, Christine, Victor, Ross and Adrian were a happy family even though Ross and Adrian didn't live in the house full time. Christine learnt to smile again and that bright glow was back in her cheeks, she felt as happy as she did with Jim._

 _Davy was overjoyed and there was a certain question he wanted to ask Christine and he had a diamond ring in a box. He was scared shitless she'd say no, but maybe she wouldn't. Besides he didn't know how it would work ring-wise as she was wearing her engagement ring and wedding ring from Jim aswell as Jim's own wedding ring._


	43. Chapter 43

**10** **th** **June 1924**

Davy needed to talk to Christine

"Darling I need to talk to you" Davy said entering the lounge

"Sure what's up?" she asked

He sat down next to her on the sofa

"I want to tell you the whole truth about Olympic and Majestic before I ask you something" he said nervously

"Ok" she said

He took hold of her hand

"It's true I did have a crush on you when you met Jim. I told him I did and I expected him to hit me but he said he fully trusted me that I would not act on it" he explained

"Right ok" she said

"Well as soon as you and Jim were settled that crush went away and I wanted to make things right with Maddie and I did at least for a while. I was happy with Maddie and you were happy with Jim. Then obviously because Jim quit sailing we didn't see each other much. And then Jim returned to sailing and I'm not sorry to say I was thrilled to see you Christine. I and Maddie had divorced the previous year. But then Jim died and you were the first person I saw as I left the Olympic and I immediately felt happy, I felt warm and I felt safe again. And then we went for that coffee and my feelings for you were coming back and I felt deeply ashamed as Jim had only just died. I fell deeply in love with you on the day of Jim's funeral. And that is that" he said

She squeezed Davy's hand "Davy you couldn't help how you felt. Jim wouldn't be angry at you. He'd be happy you are caring for me and Victor" she smiled

"God I love you so much" Davy kissed her

"I love you too Davy"she smiled "So what do you want to ask me?" she asked

"I will understand totally if you say no but it won't change how much I love you. I just hope you don't decide to leave me" he said nervously

"Tell me Davy"she demanded

"Ok here goes, will you marry me Christine?" he asked hopefully

He opened up the ring box and presented her with a diamond engagement ring.

"OMG Davy yes of course I will!" she shouted

Davy was over the moon

"I was so scared" he said "Where should I place the ring?" he asked

"I'm not taking off my engagement and wedding rings from Jim or Jim's ring so you can place it on top there. I'll have five rings on this finger by the time we are married" she laughed

Davy placed the ring on Christine's finger and kissed her "I don't want you to feel you have to change your name to Christine Blair. If you want to keep Jim's name I completely understand" he explained

"Thankyou Davy because I want to keep the name Moody" she kissed her new fiancé

"We also need to discuss children. Obviously you can't have any more biological children and I'm getting a bit too old now. We can adopt if you want to" he suggested

"I don't want any more children Davy. I stopped wanting anymore kids after I nearly died. Between us both we have three sons and I'm happy with that the way it is. Victor, Adrian and Ross get on so well and I fear another child would mess up the family we have made together" she said

"Phew! I have to say I'm relieved you feel that way. I really, really don't want any more children either. Everything is perfect the way it is" he smiled

He kissed his new fiancée


	44. Chapter 44

**3** **rd** **march 1925**

Christine and Davy had been engaged for almost a year and had planned their wedding for 4th July that year.

At this point Christine was 33 years old (34 in July) and Davy was 50 (51 in November)

Christine felt she needed to have a long talk with her soon-to-be husband

"Darling, can we talk?" she asked Davy

"Certainly sweetheart, what is on your mind?" he took his fiancée's hand

"I need you to promise me something" she asked

"Anything sweetheart" he smiled

"Do not go back on your word like Jim and go back into sailing ships please, I will not be a ship widow twice" she said sadly

"Oh my dear, that part of my life is over now, I'm happy and content with a life with you as well as working as a gardener, and that is all I will ever need now darling" he smiled sweetly

"I love you so much Davy" she said

"I love you too Christine, however much longer I have on this earth I want to spend every day surrounded by your love. Sailing was fun and exciting back then, until Jim died, but that is over and I have no wish to go back even if I wasn't with you" he kissed his fiancée

"I have something else to tell you" she smiled

"I want to add your name" she said

"Please don't feel like you have too, I know Jim will always be number 1 in your heart and I don't want to ever take his place" he said

"I want to be Christine Moody-Blair. You are both my husband's so it is only appropriate I have both your names" she smiled

"That's wonderful honey, but only if you are sure" he smiled

"I definitely am Davy" she replied

They kissed


	45. Chapter 45

_Well I am nearly at an end to this story full of ups and downs and a quest to everlasting happiness for Christine._

 **4** **th** **July 1925**

The day of Christine and Davy's wedding had arrived. They were both extremely nervous but happy

They opted to go for a low key do unlike both their previous marriages

Guests who were there were: Davy's two sons (Adrian was best man to his dad),little Victor, Charles Lightoller, Harry Lowe, Bert Pitman, Joe Boxhall (and their families), Jim's parents who had remained close to Christine and Davy and were over the moon for them both, Aunt Susan from NewYork,Charlotte,Frederick and their three sons, and Clementine.

Christine, Charlotte and Clementine were getting dressed

"I'm going to visit Jim's grave quickly" Christine said

"Ok sis don't be long you have your wedding "Charlotte smiled

Christine headed for Jim's grave where she sat down

"Darling, I may love Davy and are going to marry him today, but I will always love you more. He has helped mend my fractured heart and put all the broken pieces back together again. I hope you'd be happy for me like in your letter you wrote before you died. And now thanks to Davy, Victor will have a step dad."

She kissed Jim's headstone which read "In loving memory of James "Jim" Paul Moody who survived the titanic disaster, beloved husband of Christine, father of Victor, son of John and Evelyn, brother and uncle. Forever in our hearts -21st august 1887-27th June 1922

She and her sisters arrived at the registry office where she and Davy were married and a lovely party was held after to celebrate.


	46. Chapter 46

_Last chapter! Please review and comment. This is my first story and I really would like to hear what you all think, it will help me to become better, and I may even write more stories in the future! At the moment I'm thinking of working on one based on Sidney Prescott and Detective Mark Kincaid from scream 3_

 **December 1940**

Christine and Davy had been happily married for 15 years, she was 49 years old and Davy was 66 years old.

Victor was now 23 years old. And was serving in the Second World War

Christine received a telegram; her worst fears confirmed "Mrs Moody-Blair we regret to inform you that your son Victor Moody has been killed. We express our deepest sympathies at this sad time"

She and Davy were devastated. They buried him next to Jim where father and son were resting side by side

 **August 1945**

Davy passed away at the age of 70 having suffered from kidney failure. Christine was once again devastated at being a widow. She had lost two husbands, her son, her mother and father. Yet Charlotte still had her three sons and her husband and was older than her!

 **September 1951**

Christine died warm in her bed at the age 60


End file.
